El exclusivo harem de la heredera Hinata Hyuuga
by Hinaluna
Summary: — Por el bien de Konoha Hinata Hyuuga pasa a ser propiedad de Menma Namikaze, Mecha Naruto, Toneri Ootsuki, Naruto Uzumaki y Kurama… —exclamó el lobo que dejaba traspasar cierto tono de felicidad que le produjo nauseas al rubio— ¡Yoshi! ¡El trato ha sido cerrado!
1. El harem

**Advertencias:** Hentai/ Adulterio/ Orgías/ Sin sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulos:** \+ de 7 capítulos (indefinido).

**NOTA:** Una idea que se me ocurrió hablando con Mrs. Inadaptada; gracias a Suigin Walker, Nahi Shite, Lala Bizmart e Icel de los Angeles por sus ideas para saciar nuestra perversión y hacerle justicia a todos estos personajes hotosos! ¡Se los dedico amigas!

* * *

**El exclusivo harem de la heredera Hinata Hyuuga**

* * *

Naruto es el novio legal, la persona que ama y quien sus "dattebayo" sonrojan hasta las orejas; sin embargo, no es el único. ¡Qué más quisiera él no tener que compartirla con nadie! ¡Que fuese solamente suya y que sus lindos "kun" sólo adornaran su nombre! Deseaba con el fondo de su alma que aquellos ojos que le dedicaban en la noche, bajo la cortina de sus pestañas, cegados por el placer, los provocara nadie más que él. En el fondo, se sentía que no merecía tanta perfección para sí solo, pero la simple idea de que ella pudiese sonreír y acariciar a alguien más de la misma manera que lo hacía con él lo volvía loco. ¡Estaba desquiciado por aquella imagen desde hacía tres meses! ¡Tres malditos meses que había ocurrido sin siquiera buscarlo, sin querer, casi como un accidente! Ella, Hinata Hyuuga, había conseguido de la noche a la mañana un harem completo de hombres dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para complacerla.

¡Y no podía decir **no**! Mucho menos después de lo que habían pasado para que todos estuviesen "conformes" —casi todos: Hinata no estaba del todo convencida—. Ahora sabía con certeza que aquellos malditos no iban a retroceder después de probar esas aguas. El cuerpo de su novia, por supuesto. Había sido un idiota. La idea le horrorizó, más "era" la medicina para la enfermedad. No podía simplemente faltar a su palabra, porque todos _ellos_ le recordarían claramente que tenían una tregua y la única manera de que la paz se mantuviese en el mundo —sí, como han leído: el mundo— era que todos tuviesen **su** pedacito de la Hyuuga.

No era justo.

¡No era para nada justo luego de un mes perfecto de noviazgo, sin problemas o reproches! ¿Por qué tendrían que aparecer aquellos _terceros_ arruinando la estabilidad de su sana relación? ¡Él había hecho todo el trabajo para que ellos viniesen a proponerle deseos indecentes a **su** chica, a coquetearle, a tocarla, incluso, a amenazarla! ¡A darle ordenes! ¡A decirle: "Hinata-san", en su cara mientras la miran con esos ojos lambiscones! ¡Ó esposa! ¿Cómo él podía soportar tanto descaro? Claro, lo hacía por **Konoha**.

¿Cómo la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, hermana de Hanabi Hyuuga, prima de Neji… —bueno, ya saben su apellido— y novia de Naruto Uzumaki —el soltero más codiciado desde que salvó la aldea y al mundo entero— podía terminar teniendo un harem que practicaba el amor libre, la infidelidad pública y una cuasi-poligamia?

Es una historia larga, a decir verdad. El inicio no es para nada escandaloso, es bastante sencillo e imprevisto: todo empezó cuando el mismo rubio se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Habían decidido formalizar su relación luego de la gran guerra ninja y otros acontecimientos que no vale la pena mencionar porque son de dominio público —para cualquier duda remitirse como fuente fidedigna: The Last Naruto The Movie—. La noticia creó una gran conmoción en la nobleza de Konoha y sus habitantes, esparciéndose como la polvorilla. El primer error que cometió Uzumaki fue convertir la relación en pública, el segundo: ser tan popular. Tal vez si fuese del tipo "bajo perfil" Hinata estuviese aún a salvo en sus brazos; pero quería restregarle en la cara a todo el mundo que ella, _¡Esa belleza!,_ era su novia. No había un por qué no. La relación era estable y sana. Naruto siempre buscaba las escusas más inverosímiles con tal de hacerle feliz. Ella había esperado tanto tiempo para poder decirle abiertamente _"te amo"_ y verle la expresión emocionada en todo el rostro. Se desvivieron de amor todo un mes completo, y, lo seguirían haciendo si el rumor de su relación no hubiese llegado a lugares insospechables.

No. A veces creía que el gran error fue hacer su relación más sana de lo que ya era. ¿Realmente había necesitado con tanta ansiedad reducir el espacio de sus cuerpos? ¿Sus hormonas lo habían deseado con tanta fuerza? ¡No podrían haberse esperado un poco, sólo un poco! No se resistió aquel día en que la invitó a comer un bol caliente de ramen en su casa; solos. Verla sonrojarse, temblar por el contacto normal de sus manos sobre sus mejillas suaves y el color de sus ojos perlas en la oscuridad de una habitación a la que aún no han encendido las luces. Se percató que llevaba los hombros desnudos y tragó hondo, su debilidad. Hinata era su perdición y así lo hizo saber el mismo día en que dejó de ser virgen con ella, mientras se desesperaban por decirse que se amaban de formas que nunca pensaron que les urgía por descubrir. Hubiese sido perfecto, si no fuese porque aquello trajo consigo el primer problema:

Kurama.

¡Ja! ¡Sí, estamos hablando del viejo Kurama; el zorro legendario de las nueve colas! Él fue el primer enterado, e involucrado, en todo aquel embrollo de la primera vez del rubio. La idea, al principio, no le había parecido del todo emocionante. ¡De nuevo pasar por esa etapa de la vida en donde los humanos se colocan _horny_ y empiezan a reproducirse hasta cuando no están en celo! No pensaba volver a pasar por todo aquel trauma de ver cuerpos de hombres desnudos entrando en… ¡No, sin duda, la perspectiva tampoco ayudaba! Por eso había arruinado la excitación del rubio cada vez que, por ejemplo, se quedaba viendo más de lo debido los senos de su novia. Cantaba. ¡Oh sí! Kurama cantaba a alta voz y desafinado para embotellar los pensamientos de su contenedor; pero aquel día no había funcionado. Naruto estaba decidido hacerla suya esa tarde, sin retrasos o miedos. Deseaba, por fin, quitar ese fragmento de espacio entre los dos que siempre molestaba. La besó y el resto es historia vieja. Fue ese día en que Kurama comprendió que esta vez había ganado al tener un Jinchiruki masculino con buenos gustos en las mujeres; porque Hinata era una belleza en todas las de la ley —lo decía un ser mitológico que había vivido miles de años, hay que darle crédito—. No perdió un segundo de detalle, porque la perspectiva —por primera vez— lo ayudaba. No tenía que imaginárselo, estaba pasando frente a sus ojos aunque su cuerpo no sintiese placer. ¡El maldito rubio estaba viendo como sus senos se movían con cada penetración: más tensos mientras alcanzaba más profundo; un vaivén del demonio cuando entraba frenético y un movimiento delicioso cuando se deslizaba suave descubriendo cada centímetro…!

Kurama tenía primera fila de un espectáculo que estaba narrado, incluso, en primera persona. Ya no había falos, ni pechos planos, gruñidos sobre sus oídos o traseros inexistentes. Comenzaría toda una temporada de vientres fértiles, piernas torneadas por los entrenamientos, senos del tamaño perfecto, clavículas largas y un trasero que… ¿Hace falta describirlo? ¡Del demonio, un trasero del demonio! Por si fuera poco, cada vez que el mocoso se acercaba para olerla aquel suave aroma a lavanda le entraba como una brisa fresca, el sabor de su piel suave, la sensación imaginada de unos dedos que recorren sus labios húmedos rojos siempre y aquellos ojos en la bruma de la oscuridad, y el placer, viéndolo directo.

No, no lo estaba viendo a él. Estaba viendo al imbécil de Naruto, y el día en que descubrió aquello —luego de tres semanas ininterrumpidas de placer— se sintió desgraciado. Hinata Hyuuga si quiera recordaba que él, el gran Kurama, estaba al otro lado de la "pared" observándola gemir callado el nombre de su novio. La forma en que se contraía su cuerpo jamás la lograría experimentar y aquellos dientes perlados nunca morderían los suyos. Estaban tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos. El demonio hubiese podido hacer lo que fuese con tal de robársela, probar un poco de lo que ella le ofrecía al rubio, pero en el fondo mantenía el respeto por el mocoso. ¡Era su amigo, y entre amigos no se roban las novias! O eso pensó las primeras semanas en donde el deseo culposo lo asaltaba cada vez que veía el cuerpo pálido en las sabanas de narutomakis y el cabello desparramado brillando por la luz de la luna. Perfecta, como sólo podía ser ella.

Un deseo prohibido que estuvo reprimiendo hasta que las cosas llegaron a puntos insoslayables, cuando empezaron a aparecer terceros que estaban dispuestos a decirle en la cara no estar dispuestos a soportar que él tuviese acceso completo, las veinticuatro horas del día, a Hinata Hyuuga. Cada uno tenía razones distintas, algunas incluso, no eran sanas. Sin embargo, Kurama fue lo suficiente leal como para ser el primero en desear de maneras no apropiadas a la novia de su amigo, y, declararlo de último —sin poder aguantarse a perder tamaña oportunidad—. Se había convertido en la primera humana en interesarle sexualmente, aunque, en el fondo la manera en que sonreía al despedirse le pareció más hermosa que su cuerpo —y la quiso para sí, también—.

El segundo en enterarse, ni más ni menos, tenía que ser Mecha-Naruto. Vivía en la misma aldea, y para cuando llegó de la misión que lo había mantenido al margen en un mes de "tortolos", se puso al día con los acontecimientos de mayor importancia. Le partió el corazón enterarse que **su** amada Hinata-san, aquella perfecta y amable Kunoichi, había caído en las manos de un ser tan bajo como Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué el mundo había tenido que ser tan cruel con él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tan horrible desenlace? No esperaba que Hinata, algún vez, pudiese enamorarse de su persona; pero había hecho una lista de personas que podían —desde lejos— merecérsela. Kiba Inuzuka, por ejemplo, era un buen amigo de la Hyuuga. Shino Aburame, también un confiable compañero y además tenía cierto encanto en su carácter callado y reservada. Mientras menos muestras de afecto, mejor. Neji Hyuuga, pero, bueno, por obvias razones él no podía. ¡De resto, ja, ni de lejos podían acercarse a la grandilocuencia de la heredera del clan Hyuuga! ¡Y él se había jurado que si alguno de esos impuros hozaba querer tomar la mano de Hinata, lo vencería a como diese lugar!

No esperó que el impuro, fuese el peor de todos, su rival. El mismo día en que Sakura-chan le dejó caer aquella noticia como si fuese alguna anécdota cotidiana, el robot se dirigió, sin mediar palabras con más nadie; directo a la casa de Naruto Uzumaki. No habló. No exclamó, si acaso se escuchaba el chirrido de sus pisadas levantando polvo por las estrechas calles de la parte suroeste de Konoha. Subió las escaleras con un sonido metalizado siguiéndole la expresión congelada del rostro. La mano la mantenía cerrada empezándose a oxidársele por el esfuerzo. La determinación le quemaba tal cual la molestia. Tocó tres veces y la puerta crujió por la fuerza del metal contra la madera, casi pudo notar que algunos pedazos de astillas volaron directo a su lente bifocal. Se percató de que estaba usando demasiada fuerza debido al sentimiento agrio que empezaba a depositársele en la boca. Era como si hubiese tenido sentido del gusto toda la vida y trasto digestivo. Le dolía incluso el centro del pecho como una gastritis. Se estaba muriendo por dentro, porque en el fondo sabía que la señorita Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de ese grandísimo imbécil. Se veía en la forma dulce que le hablaba y las sonrisas que le regalaba solamente a él. Una sonrisa especial.

Tuvo que tocar dos veces más para que al final le abriesen. Naruto estaba todavía en ropas de dormir, cuando ya era plenas doce en punto de un día activo en la aldea. Mecha Naruto lo reprobó con la mirada, atravesándolo literalmente con los ojos robóticos. Hinata-san no se encontraba en su habitación. Podían hablar de hombre a hombre, sin interrupciones. Uzumaki se alzó sobre sus brazos dejando pasar un tremendo bostezo que lo dejó viendo borroso, cuando enfocó la mirada sintió que un golpe seco le caía a la garganta. Nunca le había agradado Mecha-Naruto, más había aprendido a soportarlo y en cierta manera le había cogido cariño. ¡Pero no a las doce del mediodía de un fin de semana, cuando él por fin tenía descanso después de una semana de misiones y cama —con Hinata—! A esa hora él no era gente y mucho menos para pretender ser político con tipos tan intensos como su visitante. Se apoyó del marco de la puerta esperando cualquier cosa, desde que había visto los senos de Hinata; ya nada le sorprendía.

— ¿Qué quie…? —no le dejaron terminar la frase.

— ¡Deja de coquetear con Hinata-san! —la voz mecánica llenó el espacio de la casa vacía produciendo impresión en el rostro del rubio que no podía creer lo que escuchaba de 7610. — ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Rió de buena gana, ni siquiera siguió escuchando toda esa perorata que soltaban al frente del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Una brisa fresca soplaba contra los cabellos del Naruto humano y creaban un sonido de roer a través de la cabeza metálica del robot haciendo el momento aún más incomodo. Mecha Naruto se colocó en posición de lucha ante la descarada burla de su rival.

— ¿De qué te ríes, teme? —movió los brazos mientras seguían sonando sus circuitos arreglándose y expandiéndose para darle ese aspecto terriblemente humano.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó cuando estuvo calmado mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz, todavía divertido por la situación.

— ¡Por supuesto, te prohíbo que te acercas a Hinata-san! —exclamó totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¿Es enserio? —repitió sin creérselo.

— ¡Si no te alejas de Hinata-san, juro que lo lamentaras!

Naruto frunció el cejo empezando a molestarse, aunque realmente el sentimiento le sentó de golpe. No pronunció otra palabra más, los dos se quedaron esperando una respuesta a sus peticiones. Los dedos de Mecha-Naruto se movían alternativos, casi naturales si no fuese por el sonido robotizado. Los ojos de Uzumaki se fueron oscureciendo al notar la verdadera determinación del visitante. ¿Quién se creía al venir a pedirle semejante estupidez? ¡Hinata era su novia y era él quien decidía si estaba con ella, si le coqueteaba o no!

Dio un paso hacia atrás antes de estampar un golpe en el pecho de acero, esa acción le hubiese costado unos nudillos fracturados. Decidió descargar su rabia, ante el hecho de confirmar —por más obvio que fuese— que 7610 estaba más que colado por su novia, con la puerta. La cerró de un puntapié que la llevó contra el marco en menos de un microsegundo haciendo retumbar no sólo las paredes de su casa, sino también el piso y el techo de los apartamentos vecinos. Una de sus macetas se cayó al suelo destrozando una pequeña margarita que había venido cuidando desde hacía meses sin tregua. No le importó, seguía demasiado molesto en el hecho de que al parecer todo el mundo se le antojaba Hinata. Primero aquel loco de la luna que la quería raptar y hacer su esposa, ahora venía con sus lisonjas el grandísimo de Mecha Naruto. ¿Quién faltaba? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Kiba Inuzuka? ¡El mismísimo Neji Hyuuga! Se sumió en un estado grumoso por recordar al genio caído, mientras caminaba directo al sillón frente al televisor. El olor a un ramen que le esperaba en el microondas le abrió el apetito. ¿Qué hubiese pensando Neji sobre su relación con Hinata? ¿Se habría opuesto de la misma manera en que ahora lo hacía aquel _teme_?

El sonido de algo que golpeaba contra la ventana lo despertó de su letargo. Casi cae al suelo al ver la cara retráctil del Naruto robótico asomado por la ventana de la cocina, con los ojos esperando hacer contacto visual. Desquiciado, inamovible, terco como lo era también el Uzumaki. No se atrevió a dar un paso, en aquella mirada parecía estar impregnada la decisión de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a Hinata. La misma que él uso para luchar contra Toneri Ootsuki.

— ¡Deja tranquila a Hinata-san! —volvió a exclamar, pero al parecer por el esfuerzo de mantener el cuello estirado para mirar dentro de la vivienda, tembloroso. Naruto sonrió prepotente, se movió en tres pasos hasta llegar directo a la ventana de la cocina. Abrió sus puertas corredizas en un solo movimiento y le bastó simplemente sacar las manos de golpe para hacer que 7610 perdiese el equilibrio y cayese directo al basurero que quedaba ubicado —estratégicamente— en la calle ciega al lado de la casa de Naruto. Se le abolló la parte trasera que estaba hecha de latón y fue aquella acción la que más le enfureció estando precedida de la siguiente exclamación:

— ¡Hinata es mi novia, teme, y le coqueteo cuantas veces me dé la gana, dattebayo!

Cerró la ventana como si aquel asunto estuviese resuelto al dar por sentado que no se iba a dar por vencido. Era tan ingenuo para aquellas épocas en apenas comenzaban los asaltos, jamás pensó que las cosas sólo se complicarían cuando aparecieran otros individuos que deseaban entorpecerle la relación con **su** Hinata.

¡Suya! ¡No de ellos! —por si alguno de los lectores lo ha olvidado—.¡Hinata Hyuuga era propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki, de más nadie, hasta que…!

Se podría decir hasta que apareció Toneri Ootsuki, pero, eso sería una afirmación no del todo cierta. Toneri ya había sido rechazado en sus pretensiones, cuando había decidido llevarse con o sin consentimiento a las Hyuugas —una por los ojos, otra por su amor—. El extraterrestre —porque tiene que ser uno si vive en la luna—, incluso, había planeado un monologo sobre darse por vencido y encontrarse totalmente derrotado. Nadie veía lógico que el Ootsuki fuese a regresar a la tierra luego de formalizar de su relación, pues, era un desenlace bastante obvio. Digamos que el descendiente de Hamura cambió de opinión. Darse por vencido haría que realmente perdiese su oportunidad con la Hyuuga, mientras, si seguía intentando arrebatársela a Uzumaki a la primera equivocación tendría mayores posibilidades de conseguir la simpatía de su amor unilateral. Dos semanas después del drama de Mecha-Naruto, apareció Ootsuki con su rostro inexpresivo, su voz pasiva y renovadas ganas de llevarse a Hinata hecha su esposa.

Comenzó actuando bajo los influjos de la ley. Hizo, de nuevo, a Naruto su rival y le dejó muy claro sus planes de dejarlo soltero por el resto de la vida. Tuvo varios encuentros con Hinata, que fueron interrumpidos por el rubio, aunque fueron suficientes para hacerle saber —con lujos de detalles— todos los planes que tenía para con ella. ¡Hacerla reina, la mujer más bella que jamás se hubiese visto gobernar la luna! ¡Un clan invencible, donde el amor que le profesaba él era lo único necesario para mantener su relación a flote! ¡La amaría como nunca un hombre la pudiese amar!

Hinata no se dejaba enredar en aquel juego de palabras e, incluso, le producía algo de risa todo el empeño rebuscado que colocaba Toneri en tratar de tomarle interés. Sin embargo, como ella era siempre políticamente correcta y creía en que el corazón es un instrumento que no se debe atrofiar; lo trataba con cierta delicadeza. Sus rechazos llenos de sonrisas y consejos de cómo conseguir un nuevo objetivo amoroso sólo le daban más esperanzas al Ootsuki que no veía el momento de llegar victorioso a la luna con aquella mujer maravillosa colgada del brazo. Pensaba, incluso, a veces: _"No debí haberla dejado ir en primera instancia, aún si él ganó"_.

En todas sus elucubraciones que a veces eran más fantásticas que las de una niña de nueve años, con el pánico infundado de los aldeanos y el recelo de Kakashi al tenerlo como persona non-grata de Konoha por su alta peligrosidad, jamás Toneri concedió volver a atacar la tierra para conseguir a la Hyuuga de vuelta. No era una idea loable, porque pensaba que la única manera de conquistar a una mujer de aquel tipo, era por el camino tradicional.

Pedazos de luna cayendo por toda la inmensidad de su mundo natal, matando a las personas que amaba, no era exactamente la idea más acertada para que ella le tomase cariño. La fuerza bruta no atraía a las herederas de clanes nobles, o al menos ese concepto le pareció acertado la primera semana de su estadía en la villa. El segundo martes que organizó para encontrarse, por "coincidencia", con su "esposa" y ella no lo atendió porque estaba demasiado apurada para llegar puntual a una cita con Naruto-kun; la realidad le golpeó de la manera más dolorosa. Directo en el esófago dejándolo sin aire. No podía ganar aquella batalla. Hinata Hyuuga estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y sus sentimientos, ahora mutuos, no iban a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Ella terminaría siendo la esposa de otro hombre, perteneciéndole en **cuerpo** y **alma** a alguien que no fuese él. Esa simple idea lo amargó, le quitó el sueño por las noches y, en algunas ocasiones, lo mantuvo cautivo en la habitación de aquella diminuta posada "alquilada" mirando la inmensidad de la aldea mientras planeaba nuevas formas de hacer inevitable su regreso a la luna ya casado con su_ eterno_ amor.

Aún así, con un Toneri voluble y sombrío, las amenazas no aparecieron hasta la quinta semana. Era inevitable que llegaran junto con él, porque la forma de su alma y sus comportamientos erráticos eran siempre de origen violento. Siempre terminaba por hacer lo que deseaba y no le importaba quienes pudiesen salir afectados en sus planes, con tal de satisfacerse. Egoísta y dictatorial; con un verbo siempre dominante y grosero. Nadie podría decir, a ciencia cierta, como llegó a Konoha desde su mundo alterno; tampoco es como si los exnovatos del mundo _real _lo conocieran. Muchos, como Lee, lo confundieron con el mismo Naruto pero de cabello teñido. Iba con el pecho desnudo sin importarle que las mujeres lo recorrían con sus ojos delineando cada partícula de su bien formado cuerpo, disfrutando por sobre todas las cosas su **perfecto** trasero. Había hecho aquel arriesgado viaje con tal de conseguir venganza, devolverle la misma moneda a Uzumaki; pero se encontraba más bien perdido en ese nuevo mundo.

Era la misma villa, sin lugar a dudas. Las casas de madera desvalidas con sus colores ocres del sol, los pasadizos de canto y las callejuelas de tierra polvorosa, la misma gente que ríe y vende flores en la esquina al fondo del edificio Hokage, el olor a ramen desde el puesto Ichiraku, las mujeres vestidas para el verano y el sonido de las aves volando en un cielo azul pastel que hace el ambiente arder de calor. Todo parecía encajar con sus memorias, exceptuando la gente. Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué cejotas hablaba de esa manera…? ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke Uchiha que tenía el cejo fruncido todo el santo recorrido y sólo decía "hmp" cuando le preguntaba por el paradero de su rival? ¿Kiba Inuzuka era amante de los perros…? ¿Shikamaru podía usar palabras tan complicadas…? ¿Y Chouji había ganado peso? ¿Por qué demonios Ino está mostrando su ombligo?

Se ocultó en una calle ciega, esperando que pasara el grupo de ninjas que al parecer iba directo a una tasca-bar que pudiese satisfacer sus peticiones del alcohol. Los vio alejarse como un niño en pánico sin entender a qué clase de lugar había llegado, si todo parecía tan igual y a la vez… ¿Dónde estarían sus padres, por ejemplo? ¿ó… Sakura? Empezó a sentir ansiedad, y cada vez que las cosas se le salían de control, tenía las inevitables ganas de romper algo. La imagen del cabello negro que pasaba muy cerca de él, lo hizo trastabillar.

¿Era Hinata…? ¡Hinata Hyuuga! Venía bajando por la calle del comercio con las manos muy juntas, la postura recta, la sonrisa grácil y las hebras azules lisas tapándole el pecho fértil sobre la camisa lavanda de misiones. No pudo contener el movimiento de sus labios al abrirse, porque sabía —ella se lo había restregado varias veces— que Hinata era hermosa, pero nunca percató ese tipo de aura alrededor de ella. Era elegante, calmada y calladamente hermosa. Caminaba y el resto del mundo parecía moverse para ella, sin ser ajena, les agradecía y sonreía. _"Ohayo", _decía con aquel tono de campanilla que lo tuvo flotando por unos segundos. ¿Era la Hinata ruda y mordaz que él conocía? ¿ó… el Naruto de este mundo estaba disfrutando de un ser celestial que ostentaba el titulo de heredera del clan Hyuuga?

Le pasó cerca y la brisa le trajo el olor de un perfume misterioso, sutil. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y la mujer se removió nerviosa al descubrir que ese azul se parecía mucho al iris de Naruto-kun. No tuvo tiempo de seguir caminando o decir algo, la mano bronceada del moreno la tomó con violencia y algo de torpeza; la jaló para sí y la estampó contra la pared del edificio aledaño. Ella tembló por completo, cosa que volvió a desconcertar a Menma Namikaze. Sólo quería preguntarle una dirección pero un manto rojo se posó sobre sus mejillas haciendo su piel totalmente pálida y sus ojos nublados. Lo miraba con timidez y los labios separados transpirando con dificultad, el pecho le bajaba y subía en un vaivén que hacía su camisa tensarse. No perdió ninguno de aquellos detalles, porque todos hacían ver a Hinata Hyuuga deseable; como nunca la había visto.

— ¿Na…Naruto-kun? —preguntó ella aun mirándole directo a los ojos, con el cabello comenzando a pegarse en su piel sudada por el susto. Trató de moverse, pero las manos de Menma seguían aprisionando sus codos contra el concreto rasgándolos —rasguñándolos hasta sacar sangre— Due… duele.

Listo, era el fin de él. No sabía quién era esa mujer, aún cuando se parecía a **aquella** Hinata. No entendía porque lo miraba de esa manera entornada como si le quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo dudase de él; tampoco entendía porque sus labios brillaban tan rojos como invitándolos a besarlos. Era callada, tímida, asustadiza. Le encantaba. Sentía tener el dominio de la situación y que su presencia la iba aplastando poco a poco, hasta dejarla sin respiración. Un movimiento y todo su iris temblaba, cerraba más su mano y ella gemía quejándose, respiraba por encima de su rostro y entrecerraba los ojos como esperando a que él dijese que era una broma.

Él era su captor y podía hacer lo que deseaba con ella, porque era voluble; moldeable. Podía ser suya con aplicarle sólo un poco de fuerza. Lo veía en sus ojos: era débil y eso le gustaba. No es como si le desagradaba la manera descarada en que **su** Hinata le tocaba la entrepierna ó besaba sus labios en un momento inadecuado; pero nunca había experimentado una excitación tal por el simple hecho de arrinconar a una criatura tan quebrantable contra una pared, aprisionándola. Nunca había sentido tanto calor y deseo por una mirada sobre su rostro. Inocente.

"_Es como cuando asfixias a un pollito",_ eso había pensando.

Sí, él quería quebrar esa inocencia. Y, lo hubiese hecho en aquella calle ciega a plena luz del día con los aldeanos sonando sus zapatos como rastrillos, si no fuese porque Naruto Uzumaki lo interrumpió en el mismo instante en que su rostro se inclinó sobre la delicada quijada de la pelinegra susurrándole complacido, ronco de placer:

— ¿Te duele…? —una sonrisa malvada se había formado en el mismo instante en que hundió más su peso sobre los brazos suaves de ella. Esponjosos y tensos por la presión, ella había cerrado los ojos sin saber que esperar. Estaba confundida… ¿No era Naruto-kun aquel joven de cabellos negros? ¿No le estaba jugando una mala broma? Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el aire le empezaba a faltar, sólo podía tragar la respiración de aquel extraño. Cerca, palpitante, su manzana de Adán moviéndose para tragar. Algo lo arrancó de sus pretensiones, una mano fuerte. La acción hizo que volviese abrir los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz metálica de su novio, atravesando con las palabras a aquel que planeaba propasarse con su novia:

— ¿… te crees que eres? —fue lo único que diferenció cuando Naruto tomó el cuerpo del joven por el cuello y lo estampó al otro lado del callejón, contra la pared de ladrillos rojos. Los dos se miraron entre sorprendidos e irritados, la boca del pelinegro se abrió para luego formar una sonrisa afectada. Naruto no cabía en la sorpresa… ¿Era ese chico Menma Namikaze? ¡Ese maldito que le había dado tanto trabajo vencer! Tenía el cabello algo más largo, los ojos agudos y la piel lisa sin ninguna herida visible; había crecido lo justo. Naruto no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando Hinata se agarró de su brazo asustada mientras le susurraba su nombre en pánico.

Ella no esperaba encontrarse con dos Naruto-kun en un solo día, y estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando aquel chico la interrumpió. Prepotente, con todo el dominio en sí mismo y la mirada pegada sobre el cuerpo diminuto de ella. Taladrándola con los ojos, haciéndola suya en la mente mil veces en ese callejón y cualquier lugar. Violándola, literalmente. Sus ojos se estacionaron en los prominentes pechos de la joven que estaban "bien" ocultos bajo la camisa de cuello alto, cerrada. A diferencia de la Hinata que él conocía, que siempre estaba mostrando sus atributos a terceros, esta nueva Hyuuga le producía un morbo increíble. ¿Qué se encontraba bajo aquella tela? ¡Jaja! ¡Él lo sabía, claro que sí! Pero el hecho de poder descubrirlo sin que ella se adelantara le producía la irremediable necesidad de acortar su respiración.

Un golpe seco y estaba de nuevo con el cráneo contra la pared. El rubio lo miraba directo a los ojos sin piedad alguna, cada vez sus dedos se apoyaban más en el rostro bronceado. Menma le sonrió, divertido. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Le molestaba que mirasen a **su** Hinata? La sonrisa se ensanchó mientras subía la mano para quitarse a Naruto de encima. Forcejearon, pero la fuerza de Namikaze también había aumentado. Se empujaron uno a cada lado, mientras la joven retrocedía junto a Naruto pidiéndole explicaciones. Este sólo podía seguir observando el rostro retorcido de su otro yo, disfrutando de sus malditos pensamientos fuesen cuales fuesen. Lo sabía, él estaba mirando de esa manera a Hinata.

Le crujieron los dedos al cerrar la mano. Ya estaba harto de toda esa porquería. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le antojaba **su** novia? ¿No había más mujeres en la aldea que pudiesen satisfacer sus intereses amorosos? ¿Tenía que ser siempre Hinata? ¡Si el gusto era por las portadoras del Byakugan, Hanabi Hyuuga estaba soltera por los momentos! Ya estaba al tope con Mecha-Naruto persiguiéndolo a todos lados para que abandonase a su novia, luego tenía que aparecer Toneri tratando de convencerla que sea su esposa aún cuando ya había desistido de ella; incluso sus clones en los entrenamientos hacían comentarios obscenos sobre el tamaño de los senos de Hinata en las situaciones menos esperadas.

— La quisiera para mí —había dicho Naruto 1 la tarde del jueves; y lo dejó pasar porque después de todos entre los clones y él no había diferencia. — ¡Comparte un poco con nosotros, dattebayo!

— Sus senos son como dos sandías, sí… —Naruto 96 pasó la lengua descarada por toda la boca, desagradable— ¡Esa es la fruta correcta, dattebayo! ¡Una sandía!

El tercer comentario le venció y al mismo tiempo le plantó una idea loca en la cabeza, pero se contuvo aquella tarde en que se encontró a Hinata esperándolo sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera que llevaba hasta su casa. Leía y algo en su rostro parecía estar en otro mundo, más cuando escuchó sus pisadas los ojos dulces se volvieron a verle y le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiese imaginado. No pensaba compartirla con nadie, ella sólo era de él; aún cuando Naruto 178 tenía cierto refinado gusto para las situaciones sexuales:

— ¿Hinata se vería muy bien en una orgía, Naruto? —Todos estaban de acuerdo, excepto el "original" — Deberías algún día invitarnos a la fiesta'ttebayo.

Ahora, no sólo era un robot, un extraterrestre y sus propios clones —además de Kurama, que seguía disfrutando de su placer culposo en silencio—, sino, también, su yo de un mundo alterno. Zafado por completo de los tornillos y con una retorcida manera de amar, así como de proporcionarse placer. La miraba como si se tratase de un buen bol de ramen recién servido, esperándole luego de una misión difícil. No pensaba seguir soportando esa situación. Bloqueó la visión de Menma con su propio cuerpo y cruzó los brazos en jarras, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de colocar la muralla china entre los dos. Entre todos sus pretendientes este, sin lugar a dudas, era el más peligroso. El morocho percató su estúpido intento de alejarlo de aquella beldad que seguía mirándole con las pestañas espesas y esa expresión de desconfianza que sólo le producía más y más excitación.

"_Si sigues así, yo realmente te pondré contra la pared, chiquilla",_ pensó mientras se relamía los labios para dejar pasar una sonrisa calculada. Lo estaba disfrutando y eso hacía que Naruto se molestara aún más, si eso podía ser posible. Los dientes le chirriaban uno encima del otro, pero no sabía realmente que decirle, se decantó por lo más fácil:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Menma?

El aludido parpadeó como si esa no fuese el tipo de pregunta que se hubiese esperado luego de comerse, entera, a la novia de un rival; pero le servía de la misma manera. Echó una mirada aburrida, por toda la extensión del estrecho espacio que formaban los edificios, sin encontrar nada interesante y luego botó un suspiro de hastío. Sus planes habían cambiado por completo. ¿Venganza? ¿Hacerle pagar la misma moneda? ¿Morder el polvo? Nada de eso sonaba interesante ahora, incluso era invertir tiempo en un caso perdido. Ahora tenía nuevas metas que se veían más seductoras y proporcionadas, deseables. Como hacer gemir a esa belleza debajo de él, sobre él; en cualquier de las formas que pudiesen involucrarlo a él.

Sonrió mientras se mordía los labios al pasarle aquella imagen de la piel clara, inmaculada, de Hinata contra la suya bronceada, mientras le pedía más. ¿Más de qué? ¡De todo! A Naruto no le agradó la manera en que la nariz de Menma se movió para dejar pasar una suave risa.

— ¿Es tu chica? —preguntó ignorándolo por completo mientras la indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza. Hinata se ocultó más tras la espalda de su novio, apabullada. No entendía nada, ni siquiera quién era ese Menma y qué relación tenía con Naruto-kun. Sólo podía constatar que parecían dos gotas de agua y su mirada pesaba como un saco de tres kilos. El rubio alzó el rostro amenazante mientras tensaba más la quijada, los ojos se le afilaron y al otro joven le agradó ese tipo de reacción. ¿Estaba molesto? ¡Pues, se iba a molestar más, aún más! — Pues, quiero hacer _mía_ a tu chica — y ese mía era de gran contenido sexual.

Naruto no dio crédito a lo que escuchó y lo mandó a volar con una patada por el trasero mientras le reclamaba más respeto. Se hubiese enfrascado en una gran pelea, si no fuese porque la misma Hinata les pidió explicaciones a los dos. Uzumaki prefería que ella no cruzase palabras con su yo alterno pero fue imposible detenerlo. Era descarado, daba dos pasos cuando sólo podía dar uno y por si fuera poco no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ella estuviese comprometida. Iba por todo para conseguirla. Era el inicio del fin.

Menma arruinó todo porque era en extremo ágil para convencer a las personas y envolverlas en sus planes; también porque su naturaleza violenta lo hizo actuar de inmediato. Si no le dejaba a Hinata Hyuuga en menos de una semana, explotaría a Konoha con una bijuu dama del tamaño de un campo de futbol. No le interesaban los aldeanos, lo que pensaba ella o el daño que pudiese ocasionar sus acciones. Él sólo la deseaba a ella para él, sentirla mientras se desmenuzaba en su ternura, penetrarla mientras batallaba por no verle a la cara. Quería —de necesitarla para sí— cada día más su timidez. Su primer intento no funcionó. Naruto también había mejorado en el tiempo que habían estado separados y aunque la pelea había sido cerrada, terminó por ganarle. Hinata pensaba que aquel episodio era suficiente para volver la calma a la villa y que el mismo Namikaze entendiese que no tenía cabida a sus peticiones. Estaba muy equivocada. Menma se las ingenió, siempre lo hacía.

Se había enterado, por casualidad, de que había un "grupo" de pretendientes que también se oponían a la relación. Tres eran multitud. Tres era el número exacto que podía hacer a Naruto flanquear y luego darle el golpe final. Hinata sería suya —bueno, por compartido, pero a fin de cuentas más suya que sólo de Uzumaki—. Al principio la alianza parecía imposible, pero él era tolerante cuando estaba buscando algo que deseaba. Mecha Naruto era un imbécil que se había enamorado perdidamente de la Hyuuga, no podría hacerle daño ni muerto. Toneri era demasiado orgulloso como para faltar a su palabra de no destruir la tierra, por vez consecutiva aunque ganas no le faltaban. Menma era el único que se arriesgaba con tal de conseguir todo, pero ese aspecto de su personalidad no congeniaba con los dos anteriores ya mencionados. Siempre había un punto de quiebre.

— No pienso destruir la aldea con tal de conseguir el amor de Hinata-san —decía en reiteradas ocasiones el robot.

— Me parece que un amor forzado no es lo que estoy buscando —terminaba la conversación Ootsuki con los ojos cerrados y el rostro ausente.

— Creo que tú tienes malas intenciones con Hinata-san —le apuntaban— ¿Qué deseas? ¿Si acaso la quieres?

¿Si acaso la quería? Menma sonreía, pero también se le daba muy bien la hipocresía. Los consolaba, los llenaba de resentimiento, les puntualizaba lo lejos que estaban de conseguirla. Lo minúsculo que era su amor en comparación con el esfuerzo que debían perpetrar para conseguirla.

— No destruiremos la aldea… —se planteó un día, cada vez más desesperado por conseguir su cometido— Le haremos creer que la destruiremos —Él sí estaba dispuesto a hacer volar en pedazos las cabezas de los Hokages, por ejemplo. — Hay que presionarlos, no conseguiremos nada si nos quedamos esperando sentados.

Esa nueva idea les parecía más conveniente, aunque Toneri seguía diciendo que las cosas no se "simulaban". O se hacían, o no se hacían. Volvían al punto de partida. Ninguno de esos dos lambiscones quería hacerle daño a Hinata Hyuuga. Estaban enamorados y todas esas mariconeras, que a él no le interesaba. ¿No se daban cuenta de que al enfocarse en los placeres carnales conseguirían mayores recompensas? ¿No se habían fijado en el tamaño de sus senos, en lo torneada de sus piernas, en la forma en que su voz se quebraba cuando estaba nerviosa o los labios carnosos esperando tocar lugares prohibidos, saciar deseos reprimidos? ¿No lo veían, si quiera, de lejos? Suspiró y al mismo tiempo que una parte de sí se daba por vencido, inclinándose por un asalto obligado en medio de la noche. Lo estuvo sopesando por varios minutos, seriamente, hasta que algo se le reveló.

Claro. ¡Cómo no lo había supuesto antes! Esos dos imbéciles creían que Hinata Hyuuga era totalmente pura; se horrorizaban de tan sólo pensar que algo pudiese dañar aquella inocencia que nacía de su virginidad. Estaban muy equivocados y no los culpaba. Indudablemente los dos tenían que ser unos tristes vírgenes. Un robot sin partes intimas, un extraterrestre que vive recluido en la luna. No había mucho que escoger. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban de la verdad? **Su** Hinata, hablando de aquella kunoichi idealizada en sus cerebros, ya no era la misma que habían conocido en sus interines temporales. No, ahora ella le **pertenecía** a un hombre. Eso lo podía oler Menma con los ojos cerrados. La manera en que se le torneaban las caderas era el mismo caminar de las mujeres cuando ya entran en el "celo". El sonrojo ante la cercanía de un hombre a una distancia que le recordaba la unión física. Sus ojos profundos ya desprovistos de aquel manto inútil llamado desconocimiento. La forma en que le reía cerca del oído de Naruto y como temblaba cuando él plantaba un beso en el cuello. Se separaban y miraban largo rato a los ojos deseándose en silencio. Esos dos, indudablemente, lo habían hecho. No, corrección, lo hacían todos los días, —incluso— dos veces al día o tres, dependiendo de cuanto tiempo de ocio tuviesen. Hinata ya no era una pura virgen, sólo una inmaculada belleza que podía ser abordada de cualquier manera; y una de ellas era la sexual.

Contarles aquella tontería, hacérselos entender con plastilina si fuese necesario, era lo único que necesitaba para enloquecerlos al punto de que ya no importaba cual fuese el método mientras Hinata no le perteneciese entera a ese demonio. Un pedazo de la luna cayendo contra la villa completa, una bijuu dama que los desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, ó, un misil teledirigido hacia la casa de Naruto y el edificio Hokage. Esas tres simples amenazas, perpetradas por dos tipos que no les temblaba el pulso para realizar locuras y un enamorado despechado, fueron lo suficiente contundentes como para hacer retroceder a Uzumaki. No se daba por vencido, pero cedía a tener una reunión en conjunto con el grupo "terrorista" que reclamaba la liberación de Hinata Hyuuga. Se los planteó tal cual lo había pensando desde el primer día en que Mecha Naruto le tocó la puerta. **No pensaba dejar a Hinata por nada del mundo, la amaba, punto.** Hubiese sido una solución fácil si aquellas palabras hubiesen convencido a todos los presentes, pero sólo reclamaron con más fuerza la injusticia de su acaparamiento.

Hinata debía pertenecerles a todos, complacerlos a todos.

Esa premisa desató la mente retorcida de Menma que cada día se encontraba más ansioso po poseer a aquella mujer que se paseaba por las calles apurada y nerviosa por el conflicto bélico que se formaba per culpa. Sonrió sin interrumpir el argumento del rubio: _"Es mi novia, por eso me pertenece sólo a mi_". Un silencio inundó la sala cuando habló dando en el clavo, la solución a todos los males.

— Entonces, compartámosla —determinó con ojo clínico mientras cruzaba las manos tras su nuca y desarrollaba una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Era su idea y le agradaba aún más que el simple hecho de tenerla para sí sola. Verla, tan tímida, siendo tomada por todos esos hombres que la deseaban de distinta manera, lo excitaba. — Hinata debería pertenecerle exclusivamente a cada uno de nosotros por un día, toda la vida.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez, ella no es un juguete! —exclamó molesto Naruto y Mecha- Naruto estuvo de acuerdo por primera vez con él.

— Hinata-san ya ha sido vejada en su inocencia, como para que vengas a corromperla más de lo que ya ha sido por este teme.

Se volvieron a mirar con odio, aunque muy en el fondo una esperanza empezaba a florecer en el pecho de cada uno. Nadie iba a salir perdiendo, ella, después de todo, iba a pertenecerles de alguna forma. Un día, una hora, un minuto. Eso bastaba para suficiente felicidad. El único desagradado de aquella idea era quien tenía el monopolio de su amor: Naruto.

— Creo que es justo y democrático —habló Toneri luego de evaluar las ganancias y pérdidas. Si él usaba ese "día" con sabiduría y abordaba a Hinata de la manera correcta sin interrupciones algún día en aproximadamente quince años tal vez ella lograse enamorarse de él. Además, si la hacía suya, técnicamente la convertía en su esposa. Sonrió complacido, por primera vez, le agradó la genialidad de Menma.

— ¿Ves? —exclamó el pelinegro mientras veía a su opuesto e indicaba a cada uno de los reunidos— Todos quedaríamos satisfechos con esta tregua. Nadie tiene mayores derechos sobre ella y todos podemos disfrutarla.

— Tú solo la quieres usar para… —no pudo terminar la frase porque el simple hecho de pensar que Menma tendría el privilegio de tocar a **su **novia lo enloquecía. Quería matarlo, podía haberlo hecho en ese mismo instante si no estuviesen amenazados con una lluvia de meteoritos.

— Creo que es una idea acertada, Naruto —propuso una voz que al principio sonó desconocida, porque no era esperada, mas luego, el contenedor tembló al percatarse de que se trataba de Kurama. ¿Kurama? ¿Su amigo Kurama? ¿El zorro de las nueve colas comentada sobre la decisión de prostituir a su novia? ¿Y por qué…?— Y, yo también desearía formar parte de ese tipo de tratos.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

¿Cuál?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿Había escuchado realmente lo que había escuchado?

— ¡Kurama también, dattebayo! —exclamó viéndose al estomago aunque realmente no es como si pudiese verle la expresión al lobo desde esa perspectiva. Saltó, gritó e incluso le sacó en cara la irresponsabilidad de su comentario. El demonio se sintió en parte culpable, aunque su otro _yo_ sólo esperaba que se cerrara el trato para disfrutar de su mayor fantasía. Tocarla.

— ¿Qué? —Gruño molesto— Lo haces siempre frente a mis narices, algún día me iba a terminar interesando la humanada —y arregló la dureza de sus palabras al sentir el derrame de la tristeza de su contenedor. Uno de sus amigos lo traicionaba sin el menor remordimiento era un sentimiento que ya había experimentado antes—. Sólo será una probada, tengo curiosidad.

— "Una probada, compartámosla, todos quedaran satisfechos" —los citó colérico mientras le daba un golpe a la pared de su casa. El hogar tembló en silencio más ninguno de los presentes se inmutó o asustó por su rabieta— ¿Quién creen que es Hinata? —y volvió a dar otro golpe, pero está vez tumbo una pila de pergaminos que tenía organizada por abecedario— ¿Un objeto del cual podemos decidir sin siquiera consultarle?

— Yo también pienso que Hinata-san debía estar presente en esta reunión —habló Mecha Naruto mientras juntaba las manos muy cerca de sus piernas—. No es justo deliberar sobre _su futuro_ sin que este la aludida.

— Pues yo creo que ella no verá diferencia, después de todo, ninguno de nosotros le desea ningún mal —sonrió el morocho con la mirada fija en las facciones de Naruto. Lo quería asesinar, se veía en sus ojos, y le agradaba joderle de esa manera.

— Y no será algo forzado —aunó Ootsuki cada vez más entusiasmado aunque su rostro no lo demostraba. Parco, sencillo, aún con los ojos cerrados—, es de acuerdo popular.

— Esto es una locura…—empezó a murmurar Naruto al verse en una encrucijada— Yo…

— Por el bien de Konoha Hinata Hyuuga pasa a ser propiedad de Menma Namikaze, Mecha Naruto, Toneri Ootsuki, Naruto Uzumaki y Kurama… —exclamó el lobo que dejaba traspasar cierto tono de felicidad que le produjo nauseas al rubio— ¡Yoshi! ¡El trato ha sido cerrado!

Un silencio mortuorio. El alma de Uzumaki no soportaba otra palabra más, estaba lapidado y no había conseguido cambiarlos de parecer. Era Konoha o Hinata. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer un aspirante a Hokage? Hinata lo visitaría después de su entrenamiento con el equipo ocho. ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a explicar ese desenlace? ¡Ahora tenía un harem…! ¡No, ahora le pertenecía a cinco hombres!

El carraspeo de Toneri los hizo enfocar su atención en su figura alta y su cabello plateado. Pareció querer sonreír pero el gesto fue horripilante, esa expresión sólo la lograba cuando estaba con Hinata:

— Y… —dudó— ¿Quién piensa hacer el cronograma de Hinata…?

Un largo silencio, una risa infantil y Menma hablaba:

— Yo me encargo, obviamente.

— No confió en ti —confesó Mecha Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada, un poco más y lo hubiese quemado con un rayo laser.

Naruto seguía parpadeando atónito. Ahora… ¿Se habían convertido en un club de fans que se compartían su ídolo con un horario pre-programado? ¡Pero, si él era el novio legal de Hinata Hyuuga! ¡Pero sí ni siquiera habían escuchado la respuesta de ella! ¡Pero…!

— Acordado… Mecha Naruto se encargara de la organización del horario de "visitas" —Kurama parecía ser, de alguna manera, el presidente de dicho club. Imaginamos que tomó dicha posición por ser un veterano—. Hay que tener en cuenta, también, que cualquiera que viole este horario será amonestado. Nadie puede ver a Hinata Hyuuga dos veces consecutivas sin la aprobación de una reunión de los involucrados y voto unánime —todos aplaudieron la última moción, excepto Menma y Naruto.

El primero porque no aplaudía, nunca. El segundo porque todavía trataba de encontrar las ideas, palabras y sentimientos que describieran su desconsuelo en ese mismo instante. ¿Le habían dado una especie de golpe de Estado?

Así se había formado el exclusivo harem de la heredera Hinata Hyuuga, sin que ella lo desease o estuviese buscando, sin siquiera su consentimiento. Estaba vetado reprimirse o negarse. Era una dictadura y ella debía acatar o sí no un pedazo de la luna caía en la mansión Hyuuga; ó una bijuu dama explotaba en la casa de Naruto-kun. Había varios ejemplos de las amenazas a las que estaba expuesta, pero al pasar del mes ya no hacían falta. No sabía si terminó por resignarse ó simplemente empezaba a disfrutarlo. Era una respuesta complicada porque seguía prefiriendo entre todos a Naruto-kun.

Eran cinco chicos, y sus clones. Cinco amantes para Hinata Hyuuga. Cinco hombres que conformaban el harem perfecto para una heredera de un clan milenario. Los cinco jovenes perfectos que lograrían satisfacer cualquier imaginación. Ella les pertenecía a todos por compartido, pero ellos exclusivamente a Hinata.

Así habían comenzado tres largos meses de… ¿placer?

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Esto lo escribí en tiempo record. Dos días (¿?). Y la verdad, fue difícil. Iniciar una historia de este tipo, sin sentido, y por puro placer no es mi fuerte; pero creo que quedó desentón. Espero (¿?) Va dedicado a todos aquellos que estuvieron pendiente de mi estos días para que publicase este mierdecilla. Los quiero y gracias por su apoyo, sus horas que me hacen reír, y bueno, por shippear lo mismo que yo shippeo (¿?). Dejen sus comentarios, aunque sea para lanzarme un tomate, y siempre y cuando deseen dejar un poco de su perversión tirada por aquí. Escríbanme, todas las ideas son bienvenidas en cuanto a prostituir a estos chicos.

Matta Ne~

PD: Tratare de publicar de vez en cuando, tengo dos fics que debo seguir a juro y porque sí no tengo nada escrito de ellos baj; y debo un one-shot BoltHima; así que tratare estar de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Un abrazo y gracias por leerme.


	2. Naruto-kun

**Advertencias:** Hentai/ Adulterio/ Orgías/ Sin sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulos:** \+ de 7 capítulos (indefinido).

**NOTA:** Una idea que se me ocurrió hablando con Mrs. Inadaptada; gracias a Suigin Walker, Nahi Shite, Lala Bizmart e Icel de los Angeles por sus ideas para saciar nuestra perversión y hacerle justicia a todos estos personajes hotosos! ¡Se los dedico amigas!

* * *

**El exclusivo harem de la heredera Hinata Hyuuga**

* * *

**Naruto-kun**

* * *

"Ella, sin lugar a dudas, lo amaba a él"

* * *

Hinata subió las escaleras con las piernas engarrotadas por el entrenamiento. El sudor se le escurría sutil por el cuello, más el mal olor lo había ocultado con un poco de perfume. Terminó su viacrucis hasta la puerta de la casa de su novio; exhausta. Allí suspiró empezando a sentir que las mejillas le ardían, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Se quedó sin respiración y saliva. Tuvo un momento de debilidad y se rió, casi en silencio, con las manos en la boca y un gritillo entrecortado en la garganta. Estaba allí, frente a la casa de Naruto-kun, como su novia. Finalmente podía tocar a aquella puerta sin sentirse extraña o fuera de lugar, sin que al siguiente momento cuando le abriesen sintiera la incómoda necesidad de formar una excusa para visitarlo. Era un sueño hecho realidad, su sueño. Gozó en silencio al tan sólo recordar las sonrisas que le regalaba Naruto cuando lo visitaba por las tardes luego de los esporádicos entrenamientos, con una promesa de ramen en la mesa. Perdían las horas, los minutos, incluso los segundos amándose. Regalándole cada suspiro, cada caricia, cada risa e incluso cada gemido. Se sonrojó de tan siquiera pensarlo, pero, a veces, cuando llegaba a aquel rellano frente a su hogar evocaba la forma en que él la tocaba con las luces apagadas, la ropa a un lado y los ojos llenos de amor. No hacía falta que él lo dijera, o que ella se adelantase, la simple forma en que sus dedos le recorrían los hombros hasta la punta de las yemas era suficiente para saber sus sentimientos.

No necesitaba más, sólo lo necesitaba a él. Lo amaba con locura y sabía, desde hacía un mes, que Naruto también lo hacía —aunque él demostrase la locura más seguido—. Inspiró calmándose mientras la sonrisa se le relajaba en el rostro dejando a pasar un gesto de gusto. Tocó suave, con los nudillos, y esperó. Esperó más de lo usual. Parpadeó entre preocupada y sorprendida, caminó dos pasos más hacia el barandal y se apoyó en el mismo para poder ver desde la ventana de la cocina. Las cortinas corridas aunque parecía haber luz dentro del apartamento, una muy tenue, como si viniese del cuarto. Hinata volvió sus pisadas y repitió el proceso.

Suspiró, toco más fuerte. Nada. Empezaba a preocuparse, la sensación de vacío sobre el esófago le producía un frío intenso en la espalda. Tétrico. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con ella…? Tocó más apurada, sin ritmo, los nudillos rebotaron sobre la madera. Escuchó un movimiento dentro de la habitación: débil.

Estuvo a punto de activar el byakugan cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, menguado pero constante. Pisadas. Se quedó estática, con las manos muy pegadas en el cuerpo, esperando lo que fuese. Tragó tres veces en los segundos que se llevó llegar a la puerta. El cerrojo cedía, la puerta finalmente se abrió. Una luz suave la alumbró hasta las piernas, era la lámpara de su cuarto que estaba encendida cerca del sofá. Había un desorden perenne dentro de su hogar, más sentía que el olor a ramen había desaparecido. Miró la sombra que descansaba sobre su brazo, con los dedos engarrotados en la puerta y la mirada directa sobre ella. Sórdida y desnuda. Naruto parecía golpeado por algo, pero no habían daños perceptibles, incluso cuando ella le miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa; parecía que soportar su mirada le era difícil.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras apretaba los labios unos contra otros. Hinata dio un paso dudoso mientras la mano se alzaba contra el pecho. Hacía frío y sin embargo él no le pedía que entrase con sus maneras alegres, con la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y que a ella tanto le enamoraba. No la miraba. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se volvió a sentir insegura, como si estuviesen empezando desde cero. Calor y más calor contra el cuerpo, como oleadas de miedo que le llenaban hasta las mejillas. Habló, consiguiendo lo que le quedaba de valentía:

— ¿Naruto-kun? —el tonó que usó era el mismo de siempre pero tenía una preocupación maternal que enterneció al joven. Bajó la defensiva, la mano le cayó sobre los pantalones y la expresión se le fue dulcificando dándose un minuto de perdón. Quería verla, así, como siempre. Ignorante de todo lo que le esperaba por el bien de "Konoha", por lo mal novio que era. Arrugó de nuevo el cejo, pero trató de enmendarlo cuando ella preguntó lo obvio— ¿Pasó algo, Naruto-kun? ¿Te sientes bien?

Dos interrogativos consecutivos, la estaba haciendo sufrir. Consiguió fuerzas donde no las tenía, en el centro de sus entrañas y envolvió toda su boca en una sonrisa falsa. Ella lo notó, más, lo dejó pasar en el momento en que él subió el brazo hasta su cabeza, rascó con pereza y respondió vibrante:

— ¡Pasa, pasa, Hinata! —le dio el espacio suficiente para que ella se colase dentro de su casa sin tener que tocarse, detalle también sospechoso. Naruto siempre buscaba contacto humano, el más mínimo. Había pasado tanto tiempo en su vida sin el cariño maternal, sin la sensación de amor, que se desesperaba —a veces— por él. — Dejándote esperar en el frío, tan descuidado… —esto lo murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa que no era cierta.

Ella pasó dudosa con los ojos todavía en su rostro, mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto que siempre perpetraba al entrar a su hogar. La puerta se cerró por el impulso suave de los dedos de Naruto. Siguió sonriendo con aquellas comisuras tiesas y los labios a punto de temblar. Hinata arregló un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, mostrándole el lado más hermoso de su cara. Él se quedó sin habla, no había forma de describirla, ni siquiera cuando estaba molesta. Tragó hondo y tuvo que abrir los labios porque se había quedado sin saliva. La invitó, con gestos, a que se sentara en el sofá mientras le abría espacio entre pergaminos y ropa sucia, luego se acercó un banquito para sentarse lo más alejado de ella y a la vez lo suficiente cerca como para entablar una conversación. Hinata lo seguía viendo con esos ojos interrogantes, las pupilas dilatadas y las pestañas como cortinas sobre sus perlados ojos.

Preciosa, pensó varias veces.

— Preciosa… —susurró Kurama dentro de su estomago. Naruto, de inmediato, se miró al ombligo furioso sin importarle que su novia estuviera al frente de él observándolo con ojo clínico. Se hubiese golpeado si aquello tuviese efecto, pero prefirió sólo demandar ronco y molesto:

— Cállate.

— ¿Cállate? —preguntó ella sin comprender mientras se alarmaba un poco abriendo los parpados y los labios. Uzumaki subió la mirada en un segundo, sintiéndose culpable. Negó nervioso mientras sonreía y escuchaba al mismo tiempo la risa de Kurama dentro de sí. Maldito.

— No, no es a ti —movió las manos, el cuerpo e incluso la cabeza viéndose como un total tonto. No hizo reír a Hinata, más bien sus labios se cerraron en una expresión inconforme. — Es a Kura… —se detuvo, no hacía falta hablar sobre eso todavía— ¡Olvídalo! ¿Qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento?

La Hyuuga sostuvo su mirada digna, con la mandíbula alzada, sin disposición de seguir la conversación a menos que él le aclarase que estaba ocurriendo. El silencio sordo del hogar, la gota que caía sobre el lavaplatos, la puerta del microondas aún abierta y todas las ventanas cerradas le daban a la casa un aspecto de velorio. Algo había pasado allí, ella no necesita de sus benditos ojos para darse cuenta. Naruto le ocultaba algo, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Ella no quitó su mirada del rostro, poco dispuesta a contestar la última pregunta; este se percató que la estaba hiriendo aún más con su actitud densa. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose cada vez más indigno de ella. No quería sacrificarla por el bien de Konoha, mucho menos de la manera en que Menma demandaba. Cerró las manos sobre sus pantalones, impotente. Si hubiese algún jutsu que lo sacara de la situación en la que estaban sumidos, él lo usaría a cualquier costo.

La quería sólo para él. Inmaculada, amada. Podía sonar egoísta, pero no quería perder ni un segundo en darle a entender que la amaba, había perdido demasiado desconociendo sus sentimientos.

Escuchó la voz femenina mientras su cuerpo se acercaba y le tocaba la mano con los dedos suaves; maternales. El olor de su cuello a lavanda lo envició.

— Naruto-kun, puedes hablar sobre lo que te atormenta…—la voz de ella se quebraba por las lagrimas. Subió los ojos hacia el rostro de su novia. Estaba llorando de tan sólo verle sufrir. Tragó hondo mientras intentaba respirar, la tristeza se le alojó en el estomago. Ella no se merecía a ninguno de sus "pretendientes", a nadie. — Tú puedes contar conmigo.

"Pero tú no conmigo…", pensó mientras levantaba liviano el brazo y los dedos describían contrarios al camino de sus lagrimas un retorno. Su piel se sentía fría y tibia en las mejillas, la línea húmeda se desaparecía con el contacto suave de sus pulgares sobre la piel de su rostro. La amó, en ese instante, más de lo que la había amado nunca. Fue perfecta, casi efímera y ella dejó correr la caricia con gusto al cerrar los ojos. Se dejó feliz y al mismo tiempo triste por su silencio, no sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando él la acariciaba. Al pasar cuidadoso los dedos sobre sus ojos para limpiar todo rastro de llanto innecesario —no tenía que llorar por un tipo como él—, habló:

— Te falle, Hinata —la voz de Naruto no era la misma. Desprovista de energía o cariño, como un cráter. Ella abrió los ojos aún más preocupada mientras le temblaba el iris. Era como hablar con un extraño.

Hinata no entendía su desazón y el hecho de que Naruto necesitara tiempo para retrasarla, hacia que ella se desesperara. Enredó sus dedos en la mano que él tenía todavía descansando entre sus piernas. No hubo una respuesta reciproca, era como tocar un objeto inanimado.

— ¿De qué hablas…?— preguntó casi de inmediato, saltando. Los ojos de Uzumaki no la veían de la misma forma que antes, era como si al borrar su último llanto algo en él se rompió. Sus ojos estaban de un color azul oscuro y los nudillos pálidos. Respiraba lento, pero, a su vez, errático. Hinata comenzó a sentir la gravedad del asunto reptar por su cuerpo hasta engarrotarla por completo. ¿A qué clase de fallo se refería? Sintió miedo y la garganta se le secó de golpe causándole dolor.

Naruto habló, mirando al suelo y moviendo los dedos de su propia mano ignorando el contacto conciliador de los de su novia. Hyuuga notó su mano cada vez más alejada y fría.

— No conseguí manera de disuadirlos. Ellos realmente esta vez ganaron —hizo un momento de silencio que utilizó para tragar y soltar, al fin, su mano del toque de la de ella. El simple hecho de sentirla tan considerada le causaba rencor. Ella lo miró sorprendida, muy en el fondo dolida por su actitud, sin comprender— No había maneras de cambiarlos de parecer y, al final, terminaron por ganarte.

Otro silencio espectral que se intensificó por el que ya existía en la casa, primera vez que la Hyuuga consideró el hogar del Uzumaki un sitio sombrío. Afuera la noche empezaba a tocar casa por casa, prendiendo las luces de las cocinas y salas TV, mandando a los perros a sus callejuelas y el olor de comida rápida a las plazas. A esa hora ellos estarían con las piernas enrolladas en las del otro, mirando el episodio reciclado de alguna serie de televisión, mientras Naruto-kun intentaba colar sus dedos graciosos en sus senos. Reirían por lo roja que ella se pondría y luego se besarían, dulce, para acallar su timidez. No había mañana, al menos metafóricamente.

— ¿Ganarme? —Hinata se enderezó tiesa y palideciendo. No lo juzgó con la mirada, más esperó que él se explicara mejor. — No entiendo, Naruto-kun.

— No podemos seguir como antes, Hinata —empezó a decir él mientras inspiraba y por, primera vez, la miraba directo a los ojos con firmeza sosteniéndole— Hemos decidido, bueno, la verdad… se llegó al consenso de que la única manera de complacer a todos es… —quiso detenerse por la forma en que ella abría los ojos, entendiendo a que se refería. Horrorizándose. Menma. Toneri. Mecha-Naruto—compartiéndote.

Una respuesta dura y directa. Naruto apartó el rostro, siéndole demasiado difícil mirarla mientras se desmoronaba. Hinata parpadeó sin creer lo que escuchaba, mientras una parte de sí no se sorprendió ante semejante desenlace. La vez que se encontró con Menma había tenido una corazonada. Él iba a forzar su vida, la cambiaria por completo. Sintió algo de nauseas y mareo. ¿Eso significaba que no podía estar más con Naruto-kun? ¿O él también formaba parte de ese "compartir" que sonaba más bien a una situación forzada? Por su culpa en el rostro, supuso que los otros pretendientes no lo habían sacado de la lista como un supuesto "peligro", sino relevado a uno más del montón. Aquella idea le dio aún más nauseas. La pelinegra pensó en Mecha-Naruto y su forma cálida de ser. Recordó los días con Toneri en la luna; sus detalles ridículos. Podía sentir las manos de Menma sobre sus brazos sometiéndola contra la pared, sin escuchar sus suplicas, sonriéndole al herirla. Su cuerpo cayó como plomo contra el cojín sin poder responder o pensar en alguna manera de escapar.

No quería. Realmente no deseaba tener que pasar tiempo con ellos, compartir horas y halagos con personas que se comportaban tan caprichosas hasta el punto de someterla; que tenían ese tipo de sentimientos y deseos. No tenía nada en contra de Mecha-Naruto, por ejemplo; pero le desagradaba tener que consentir las ideas románticas de Toneri y la mirada de bloque que colocaba Menma sobre sus senos. Se sentía incomoda, usada. Una marioneta de sus deseos que vivía únicamente para saciarles. Sin contener el llanto por su destino, empezó a sollozar a plena voz llamando la atención de Naruto que corrió a tomarle el rostro rojo de dolor.

— No quiero…— murmuró quebrándose. El cuerpo se le doblaba hacia delante por más que Uzumaki trataba de retenerla para que no siguiera llorando, con las manos tiesas y la boca sin poder consolarla. La respiración se le cortaba. Él había colocado las palmas contra su cabello lacio y cada vez que el llanto se volvía intenso trataba de acunar su cabeza contra su pecho, sin importarle que el hecho de sentirla húmeda contra su corazón le hacía doler el cuerpo entero. Sus suplicas le dificultaban tragar—. Realmente no quiero, no quiero, Naruto-kun —la voz le vibraba. Maldijo al grupo de imbéciles que habían puesto a Hinata en aquella disyuntiva, y, se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder derrotarlos a todos.

En un momento de locura en donde sus dedos se enredaron sobre su cabello, tratando de conseguir el soporte para consolarla; lo dijo con la voz creyente. El pecho le costaba respirar y al mismo tiempo trataba de no exteriorizarlo para no asustarla más.

— Tranquila… —bizqueó tratando de conseguir las palabras correctas, protegerla de alguna manera aunque fuese de mentira. La mandíbula de la Hyuuga se sentía fría y húmeda. El vapor de su boca golpeaba contra su pecho traspasando la tela de su camisa. — Conseguiremos… —corrigió— Conseguiré la manera de que no te hagan nada, te lo prometo… —volvió a pensar en lo que decía mientras el llanto de ella no se calmaba— Puedes irte de Konoha, podemos pedirle ayuda a Kakashi sensei, incluso, puedo enfrentarlos… —sus palabras parecían no tener efecto en ella. Seguía el sonido de sus pulmones brotando por la boca; desgarrándola—. No llores más, Hinata, por favor… —sus suplicas eran egoístas pero sentía que si la seguía escuchando enloquecería—. Yo… yo realmente quisiera poder tener una solución —se sintió impotente— Lo conseguiré, no importa lo que pase, sólo dame un día. Pensare en algo…

No se había percatado pero ella había dejado de llorar y sólo permanecía contra su hombro, la frente estacionada contra los huesos de su clavícula respirando y moqueando contra su camisa blanca. Inspirando el aroma masculino que se desprendía de su piel, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos la hacían sentir segura. No quería moverse porque se sentía cómoda donde estaba y sobre todo porque tenía miedo que al hacerlo él la soltara. Decidió dejar los dedos colocados sobre sus piernas mientras trataba de recordar cada centímetro de su piel, sin perder ningún pedazo de él en su memoria. Podía escuchar a su corazón latir desesperado tratando de conseguir una manera de resolver todo aquel embrollo, de detener su dolor. Sintió que aquello era suficiente y, aunque, muy en el fondo seguía resentida por el hecho de verse usada por esos tres; no deseaba hacer sentir más culpable a Naruto-kun. Él ya sufría suficiente y ella tampoco veía solución a la situación en cuestión. Ellos tenían el poder y la fuerza; podrían destruir a Konoha cuando quisiera.

Un ninja debía hacer, a veces, lo que el deber le obligaba. Hinata debía aceptar su destino en silencio, digna. Si esa era la única manera de mantener a todos los ciudadanos protegidos, entonces, ella sería la res sacrificada. Tragó mientras la mano derecha se le alzaba para limpiar las lágrimas que ahora las sentía tontas en sus mejillas y se alzaba poco a poco del contacto de Naruto hasta estar separada lo suficiente para despertarlo de sus promesas. Uzumaki la miró con los ojos abiertos, no tanto por la sorpresa, más por la preocupación. Parecía querer formular el nombre de ella entre la lengua y los labios, pero no lo dejó.

— Está bien… —la voz había regresado a su forma normal. Dulce y calmada. Ella tenía una inmensa facultad para ocultar sus sentimientos, incluso, la decepción. — No es culpa de Naruto-kun… —antes de que él pudiese negarse. Ella había colocado sus manos suaves, dulces sobre sus mejillas tratando de acercar su rostro para consolarlo. Había notado por el iris dilatada de su rubio, que él necesitaba más seguridad que ella en ese instante. La simple caricia tensó a Uzumaki desde la punta de los dedos hasta el ínfimo cabello, se alejó sin poder soltarse del todo sorprendiéndola. Su rostro era un desastre de lágrimas y dolor.

— No tienes porque fingir que no tengo la culpa, Hinata… —esclareció con la voz seria mientras tomaba delicadamente los dedos que aún seguían pegados a su barbilla y los bajaba con fuerza, pero cariño. — No poder mantenerte a salvo, esa era mi responsabilidad, mucho más en una situación en donde ellos… —la voz se le cortó y tuvo que morder los labios para no gritarlo, para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba— Yo no te merecía antes, pero, ahora menos… —la voz le vibró haciendo que una molestia que ella desconocía apareciera en sus viseras. Se levantó del sofá y casi abalanzándose sobre él, volvió a enrollar torpemente sus manos en su rostro mientras decía firme pero con la voz baja:

— No tienes la culpa, Naruto-kun.

— Es mejor que te vayas, Hinata… —empezó a susurrar mientras desesperado volvía a subir las manos para quitarse el contacto de la Hyuuga que le producía incomodidad. Ella no dejó que sus manos le cediera el agarre, lo tomó hasta que sus dedos quedaron grabados en su piel. Lo miró directo a los ojos, furiosa por su comportamiento y aquella manera que siempre tenía de cargar con sus escarnios, de no escuchar a más nadie que no fuese a sí mismo.

— ¡No! —esta vez su voz si sonó como un grito, aunque propiamente no rebotó por el hogar. Sentía que cada una de las cosas de su vida iban siendo desprendidas ese día: su respetabilidad, su felicidad y ahora su novio. No quería creer que aquello iba a ser, realmente, el fin entre los dos. ¿Tener que soportarlos sola? ¿Sin él a su lado? ¿Sin él amándola como siempre lo hacía? ¿Sin poder ver sus ojos azules y acariciarle el rostro mientras le decía cuanto le gustaba que la mirara? No quería conceder un mundo de ese tipo, porque lo recordaba. Recordaba mil veces en la noche los días de brutal soledad que había vivido antes de que él aceptase sus sentimientos, lo doloroso que podía ser para el pecho el simple hecho de saber que él estaba a menos de doce kilómetros de su casa y a la vez estaba tan lejos. — No me hagas esto, Naruto-kun —su voz era una súplica, más él bajó la mirada imposibilitado en ceder a sus deseos. Le había fallado: los dos lo sabían, tenía que haberla colocado como su prioridad, salvaguardado su pureza. Era más cómodo dejarla caminar sola al matadero. Sin embargo ella no pensaba de la misma forma, ella veía el sacrificio como un acto de un ninja para con su pueblo; que ella también hubiese aceptado resignada. Lo que no podía entender era porque él la empujaba a un lado en ese momento: en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Ese instante hubiese preferido que él se hundiese en sus labios y le mintiese que todo iba a estar bien, como minutos atrás. Que la amase como todos los días, como si nada hubiese pasado, lo necesitaba a su lado o definitivamente no podría aceptar una idea como aquella — Te necesito… —y así como si se tratase de comida, agua o el simple hecho de respirar. Necesitaba estar viva cuando se abalanzó directo a su boca sorprendiendo a un Naruto que no puso como reaccionar.

No esperaba esa clase de respuesta, incluso, creyó que ella sería la primera en golpearlo o reprocharle por tamaña estupidez. No se trataba de cualquier cosa: era su cuerpo, su mente, su tiempo y sus sentimientos. Era toda ella perteneciendo a un montón de tipos que nunca tuvieron los mejores deseos —y, le sabía a mierda Mecha-Naruto; ese también era un maldito pervertido—. Él era su novio, se suponía que tenía el deber —social, al menos— de protegerla de cualquier imbécil que quisiera propasarse; sin embargo ahora pertenecía a un grupo de idiotas que la usarían para todo menos lo que se merecía. No quería formar parte de ese tipo de decisiones, sin embargo, los labios de Hinata ya estaban encima de los suyos y no podía decir no. Bueno, podía, pero cuando se trataba de ella era realmente difícil decirlo. Sintió que poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a ceder en peso y las rodillas se apoyaban sobre el sillón para no caerse, sus manos se corrían suavemente desde las mejillas hasta sus orejas y por un momento creyó que por iniciativa propia los labios femeninos se abría un milímetro —temblorosos— y se cerraban sobre los suyos, aprisionándolos un tanto. En otra situación aquello le hubiese excitado, pero en aquel instante sólo quería conseguir la manera de moverla sin herirla. Inútil. Su cuerpo había caído irremediablemente con las rodillas en la silla, casi sentada sobre sus muslos y con el beso estático respirándole muy cerca, como si al separase ella supiera que tendrían que partir. Al final no pudo más, le soltó permitiéndola que sus dedos se deslizaran hasta su cuello; abrazándole. Le respiraba sobre las clavículas erizando cada uno de sus cabellos, con un aliento tibio y las mejillas húmedas. Los labios descansaban sobre su piel desnuda calentando la zona y convirtiéndola en un lugar ridículamente erógeno. Separó un poco el rostro del olor de su cabello, mientras cerraba los labios tiesos y trataba de ignorar la manera en que sus brazos temblaban para abrazarle, de cómo sus senos comenzaban a chocar contra su pecho y como sin siquiera ella notarlo empezaba a describir su trasero sentado sobre su rodilla. Redondo, suave, el hundido delicioso en sus piernas que llevaban a esa parte también estacionada sobre sus muslos, abierta y abrazándolo. Caliente ya, se imaginó por el entrenamiento y la pelea. Un hueso y carnosidad que él reconocía muy bien. Tragó.

Su cometido no era desear a su novia, sino hacerle entender que tenía otras posibilidades si escapaba de ellos. Debía haber una manera de salvarle el pellejo, y, si tenía que sacrificarse en el ínterin lo haría con gusto. La amaba y eso le bastaba para tener el corazón tranquilo, aún cuando hubiese deseado realmente _toda la vida_ para demostrárselo. Cada minuto, cada respiro y cada palabra, incluso cada caricia, para hacerle entender todo lo que su corazón latía al verla, todo lo que hervía su sangre cuando se sonrojaba y las vueltas que daba su cabeza cada vez que reía. Quería darle, al menos, un cuarto de lo feliz que era cuando estaba con ella. Y, sin embargo, todo debió ocurrir de esa manera. Sonrió melancólico mientras débilmente la mano se alzaba para posarse en la espalda de Hinata. Sentía su respiración, su decisión por no soltarlo y cuando tembló al estacionar su mano en la espalda la volvió a amar más que nunca.

— Hinata… —susurró— Yo lo siento.

Sobó fuerte, más su frente se frotó negando contra su hombro, se movió imperceptible sobre sus piernas para volverse a sentar mientras volteaba su rostro y lo hundía contra su cuello. No buscaba más nada que su calor corporal, oler y saber que ese hombre que estaba allí era él.

— No digas nada, Naruto-kun —pidió con la voz de clemencia. Él abrió la boca tratando de que su piedad no fuese tal, pero sintió los dedos pequeños de su mano estacionarse contra sus labios. Rudos por la desesperación, volvió a repetir: — No digas nada.

Se hundieron en un silencio muerto que los fue desmenuzando con una lentitud que no podía ser más que para torturarlo. Ella seguía con su cuerpo de peso ínfimo contra su pecho, tibia como siempre, hogareña. Su cabello caía contra la espalda como una mantilla negra pura, los ojos los tenía cerrados y la mejilla izquierda apoyada contra sus pectorales. Se veía calmada aunque había algo crispado en su rostro, un dolor que él le había producido a ella. Sus manos se habían ido soltando hasta caer en sus clavículas, pero Naruto no pudo aprovechar ese instante para librarse de Hinata, hubiese sido desleal. Sus pechos dormían casi en su abdomen: suaves y bien definidos que con cada respiración se volvían más redondos y claros. Tenía el corazón palpitándole contra sus costillas y pudo distinguir casi confundiéndolo un pezón que se rosaba con cada inhalación. Sus piernas abiertas, desparramadas entre los muslos de él y su virilidad, se confundían todas con su cabello y ropas. Temblaban por el esfuerzo de la posición, pero no pareció querer moverse. Tenía una excelente vista de su espalda que estaba más calma que nunca, limpia del sudor perlino y con su arqueado natural. Su trasero también estaba bien posicionado, cosa que sólo le certificaba que aquella suavidad que se frotaba de vez en cuando contra sus piernas sólo podía significar _esa_ parte de Hinata. Su más secreta zona y la más deliciosa de todas. La que él amaba torturar, y al mismo tiempo, cuidaba con recelo. Hubiese seguido pensando en ello si no fuese por el suspiro que ella le echó directo a la barbilla generándole cosquillas. Parecía haberse quedado dormida, con los labios destensados y los ojos cerrados entreabriéndose por la relajación. Sin notarlo él había estado pasando sus nudillos por el largo cabello negro de la Hyuuga, con suaves caricias que iban desde su coronilla hasta el inicio de su cuello. Brillaba como un sedal y se deslizaba como uno, cada uno de sus cabellos negro mate era un hilo al cielo que decoraba espectral el rostro pálido. Labios rojos que lo habían besado hacía unos segundos.

— Hinata… —la llamó y se percató por el movimiento de sus pulgares que estaba despierta, le acarició suave el hombro mientras abría los ojos para observar su reacción. Tenía los labios cerrados y expectantes, los volvió a cerrar mientras se acomodaba silenciosa entre sus brazos. Pensó volver a aconsejarle que se fuera encaminando a su casa. La noche comenzaba a descender desde la ventana, oscureciendo los trastos de calle y resaltando el color de los bombillos que iluminaban las propiedades de madera. No había sonido de aves o risas de chicuelos, el silencio no sólo reinaba en su casa sino también en Konoha. Vibró y lo hizo sentir preocupado: tanta quietud lo llevaba a desesperarse. Trató de moverse un tanto, liberar su hombro de la sensación cálida del cabello de Hinata. Respiró por la boca para no diferenciar el perfume de su cuerpo a limpio, e incluso, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su manzana de Adán le raspaba toda la garganta bajando consciente de que él seguía teniendo sentimientos por la chica que estaba entre sus piernas, y, si no la alejaba en ese instante iba a ser débil. Demasiado débil. Quería decirle que la amaba, acariciarle el cabello toda la noche y poder besarla como si mañana no fuese a pertenecerle a alguien más. Deseaba olvidar todo por un segundo, y lo hizo sin quererlo. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, los labios distendidos, cuando él pasó la yema de sus dedos tibios sobre el perfil almidonado de la Hyuuga. La misma caricia había hecho que su quijada se alzara para él, moviendo sus cabellos directo al cuello y exponiendo el rostro hermoso a su escrutinio. Tembló dudando de su propio autocontrol. Ella no estaba dormida, pero, al parecer prefería la confidencia de sus ojos cerrados y seguir disfrutando de la quietud. Tenía miedo de que cualquier mirada pudiese hacerlo escabullir, aún el ambiente tenso flotaba entre los dos. Los dedos de Uzumaki no escucharon su conciencia, cayeron livianos sobre los oídos de la pelinegra acunando la cara mientras su respiración se convertía en bocanadas erráticas. Se fue acercando, sintiendo en parte que el pecho se le calmaba, y por otro lado que el alma se le llenaba de desesperación. Los labios fríos chocaron contra la piel de la frente, calentándola. Estaba suave y olorosa a champú, tal cual siempre. Su boca tembló un poco al sentirla contra sí, tan cerca e intima; más no era la primera vez que hacía eso con la frente de la Hyuuga. Trató de calmarse, pero fue inútil, sus labios se separaron para estacionarse casi como un roce contra la mejilla derecha e inmediatamente contra su nariz helada. Fueron dos besos que le dieron la certeza de la única razón de dicha muestra de afecto, de su diferencia a los anteriores besos que él le había dado a ella en el rostro, era la verdadera necesidad que tenía en ese instante por hacerlo. Necesitaba que ella sintiera sus sentimientos, la forma única en que podía hundir su cuerpo contra su piel porque solamente con ella deseaba ese nivel de intimidad. Era la única que le producía esos temblores en el cuerpo y esa ternura de querer besarla toda; y al mismo tiempo de desearla toda. Hinata casi ríe al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y beso contra su nariz, humedeciéndola; apartando todo rastro de su infelicidad. No pudo hacerlo porque un segundo después los labios temblorosos de su novio se encontraban sobre los suyos, tensos, sin moverse. Esperando a que un rastro de dulzura o aire entrara por sus pulmones para separarse olvidando todo lo que había pasado entre los dos.

La pelinegra sintió la necesidad de tomarle por el cuello, pero la vergüenza oxidó todas sus articulaciones. Fueron las manos de Naruto que se internaron desde su mejilla hasta su cabellera, imposibilitado a soltarla. Se hundió esta vez más en el beso, mientras los labios se le separaban certeros para probar de la suavidad de Hinata. Un toque firme, húmedo y a la vez esponjoso. No pudo detenerse. Los dientes no les chocaban porque el beso en sí era lento, pero cada vez sentía que la apretaba contra sus manos y la alzaba para tenerla más cerca. Se llenó de todo su sabor. Hambriento por seguir probándola, alzó su rostro y fue ese impulso el que le dio la valentía para que ella se incorporara un tanto y le abrazara por el cuello. Sus dientes hicieron "cloc" más ninguno se quejó por esa minucia, mucho menos se rieron; estaban demasiado concentrados en sentirse. Hinata podía oír el corazón de Naruto palpitándole en el pecho femenino, que se pegaba insistente —imposible de separar—. Todo el peso de ella le obligaba a recostarse contra el sofá y alzar el rostro para alcanzar cada uno de los centímetros de aquella boca, con lengua oculta y sabor neutral. Las manos poco a poco abandonaron el cabello lacio de Hinata para bajar seguras por su cuello, llenar sus hombros de una caricia que le hizo poner la piel de gallina y terminar casi en sus caderas actuando como un animal; atándola a sí y pegándola cada vez más aunque ya no había espacio entre los dos. La Hyuuga respiraba callado pero con una frecuencia que parecía de un enfermo de tuberculosis, los besos de su novio le quitaban el aire antes de que llegaran a los pulmones. Naruto mientras tanto pegaba la nariz contra la piel de su mejilla, contra su nariz e incluso en un momento creyó estar tocando la comisura de sus labios. Rotaba por toda su piel sensible, sin detenerse y tomando unas bocanas de oxigeno que lo llenaban por completo haciéndole explotar el pecho en el olor de ella y la voracidad de su necesidad. La quería más cerca, más amada, cada pedazo de su piel debía ser suyo: adorado.

Se separaron para darse un momento de aire, fue allí cuando algo de sentido común les llenó la cabeza. Hinata tenía el cabello cayéndosele por el rostro, ocultándolo en un degrade que le hizo pensar en las peores cosas que podía hacerle. Naruto tenía la nariz dilatada, los labios entreabiertos y en los ojos algo de culpa se había escurrido; sólo quería colocar sus manos sobre aquellos perfectos senos y no pensar en nada que le produjese malos tragos. La quería a ella y antes de que Menma pudiese tocársela, él necesitaba que fuese suya. Las manos abandonaron las caderas de una Hyuuga que empezaba a relajarse y sonrojarse por lo prolongada de la espera. Subieron directo a su pollina rebelde cuyos cabellos casi se mecían sobre el pecho masculino de Uzumaki. Los corrigió acomodándole el peinado detrás de las orejas, sin quitar la mirada intensa de los parpados dulces. La cara le hervía por la delicadeza de los dedos de Naruto, torpes por nacimiento, pero que en aquel instante parecían endulzados por el amor. Aguardó tomando su oreja que hervía de la vergüenza y le sonrió quedo, tranquilizándola y al mismo tiempo relajándose él. Podía sentir el hueso de las caderas de la Hyuuga contra su entrepierna, su trasero estacionado contra sus muslos abiertos y la respiración de ella que empezaba a normalizarse mientras sonreía dispuesta a decirle una palabra de amor. La luz de la lámpara de mesa iluminaba su rostro rosado por el calor y su timidez natural, le observó cada una de las expresiones mientras sentía que poco a poco sus piernas cedían y su centro se enterraba cada vez más en aquel lugar tan sensible. Eso era… Sí, eso se sentía bien. Le sonrió olvidando por completo su cometido de devolverla a casa, él no se iba a dar por vencido con ella. Hinata era su novia, y él sabía que lo prefería entre todos. No había duda de eso, él siempre ganaría. Uzumaki tenía mucha ventaja y la podía usar para su beneficio. Ella no estaría mucho tiempo en mano de esos imbéciles, algún día volvería a monopolizarla; sólo debía saber dar en el lugar correcto. Sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo cuando estaba pensando en sexo: seductor y confiado. Esa misma forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron, su iris se dilató y las manos empezaron a deslizarse de sus orejas hasta su cuello, luego a las clavículas donde comenzaba el escote de su camisa; la colocó nerviosa. No es que le desagradara que la tocase de esa manera, más bien, lo había estado pidiendo desde que Naruto comenzó a rehuirle. Tragó suavecito, dejando que bajara todo el sentimiento de incomodidad que siempre la engarrotaba ante un toque sexual y se dejó hacer mientras se perdía en la profundidad de unos ojos azul oscuros, en una sonrisa de comisuras alzadas casi empezando a mostrar sus preciosos dientes y con la certeza de estar haciéndole feliz. Eso era lo único que la complacía, al igual que sus manos gloriosas en su…

Los dedos de Naruto se habían amarrado al cierre frontal de su camisa de entrenamiento comenzándolo a bajar lentamente, tomándose cada intervalo de tiempo para ver como ella sufría al ser expuesta y al mismo tiempo por no sentirlo moverse. Trató de ignorar que las piernas femeninas comenzaban a deslizarse cada vez más acercándose contra su pecho, moviendo su centro imperceptible sobre sus pantalones y haciéndolo tragar para no desesperarse. El cierre fue el único sonido que llenó la habitación en ese instante de silencio; hubiese preferido que bajo aquella tela estuviesen los senos expuestos de su novia, más se encontró con la tela blanca de su sostén. Inmaculado. La luz amarillenta remarcaba cada uno de sus facciones con un toque dorado que le encantó, tuvo que volver a incorporarse para besarla directo a los labios en un contacto que duró lo mismo que una exhalación. Ella le esperaba con los dientes expuestos y los parpados relajados, casi sonriente. Hizo ceder la tela por sus hombros desnudos, raspando sus codos y dedos en el momento en que pudo desprenderla por completo. La piel descubierta, sensible por el frío y el escrutinio, relucía bajo la luz mortecina de la sala; ocre. Susurró embelesado mientras las palmas volvían a tener contacto con sus hombros acercándola decidido a susurrarle cerca de la piel; confidente:

— Hinata… —el nombre rebotó en forma de beso contra su cuello y se hundió a diferenciar la forma de sus clavículas, el cuello y su espalda temblorosa de placer. Ella se quedó estática mientras sentía la punta de los dedos secos, rugosos, así como la palma caliente describía las formas de sus omoplatos, la tela de su sostén y el valle de su columna hasta sus caderas. Mordió, tensándose su quijada, tratando de mantenerse en silencio; para no morir de vergüenza —aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de intimidad—. Siempre sentía la necesidad de ser tocada por él, pero cuando lo hacía tan detalladamente pensaba que en algún momento él encontraría algún error terrible en sus curvas. Las manos livianas se amarraron a los hombros masculinos: largos, tensos y llenos de músculos; incluso pudo tocar el inicio de su espalda encorvada que estaba cubierta por una camisa que se comenzaba a sudar— Lo siento… Hinata… —susurró sobre su cuello y ella temió que volviesen a su punto de partida. Las palmas le acariciaron superficialmente tratando de consolarlo, y al mismo tiempo, creyó que de los labios saldría una frase como "_Te deseo, Naruto-kun. Sigue…"_. Hubiese sido un salto a la sinceridad que ella aún no podía tomar, pensó que para remplazar su cobardía la insistencia de sus manos tratando de jalar la camisa; quitarla de en medio. Lo deseaba a él, todo para ella. Naruto entendió la acción inmediatamente, para ese tipo de cosas no era tan denso; sin embargo retrasó su petición. Apartó el cabello negro de su camino y hundió un trayecto de besos por la parte más sensible de su cuello: desde el inicio de sus clavículas hasta la unión de su quijada con las orejas. Allí se detuvo, brotó un aire caliente contra su lóbulo que la hizo gemir ronco sin abrir los labios —guardándoselo, casi, para sí misma— y siguió hablando—: Lo siento, Hinata, pero eres demasiado…—la lengua juguetona, húmeda por la saliva y caliente por su cuerpo se deslizó por el perfil de su oído haciéndola temblar desde la punta de los pies hasta la nariz. Se deshizo perdiendo las fuerzas, destensando los músculos de su trasero y cayendo rendida a sus brazos. Cayó como un títere sin hilos, y ahora le pertenecía por completo a él.

— Naruto-kun… —se quejó, aunque realmente por la manera en que su pecho exuberante se pegaba a los pectorales masculinos parecía una súplica. Estaban muy juntos uno al otro. Él sentado con las piernas abiertas, ella a horcajadas sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello mientras los dedos se escapaban por la espalda. La boca de Uzumaki se conectaba a su oreja en un beso que devino en un mordisco juguetón, mientras seguía hablando, complacido por la manera quebrada que llamaba su nombre. En la forma en que ella trataba de cerrar el cuello para no darle tanta piel que torturar y al mismo tiempo en que su respiración aminoraba de placer.

—… deliciosa —completó mientras terminaba aquel camino de besos en el inicio de su cabello oloroso a limpio, en su mejilla huesuda y la piel de su rostro que era la más suave de todas. Volvió a bajar por su garganta, como si alguien lo hubiese llamado fortuito, y allí no sólo besó sino también chupó las zonas más "deliciosas" de su cuerpo, tratando de tomar una muestra de su sabor para no volverla a olvidar. Las manos cariñosas temblaron directo a su sostén, sabiendo lo que buscaban, pero ella volvió a pedir en un tirón desde el inicio de la tela que aquella molesta camisa se quitara de entre los dos. Volvió a decir ese perfecto "Naruto-kun…" que tanto le excitaba y tuvo que complacerla. La abandonó un segundo para verla a los ojos, como si se tratase de un niño caprichoso, y sin dejar de sonreírle pasó violento aquel trasto inservible. Volando terminó por caer en un lugar de la habitación que no pudo diferenciar la Hyuuga, pero que el simple hecho de ver la prenda en el aire le produjo un impacto de rubor en la cara. Junto al torso perfecto: bronceado, detalladamente esculpido y firme, los ojos azul mar y la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro; dispuesta a un ataque intempestivo, la mente se le nubló. No pensó en más nada que el siguiente movimiento del rubio. Un solo acercamiento, una caricia por el broche de su sostén y sería suya; como siempre. Se besaron para no perder el tiempo y el gusto, mientras las manos femeninas tiesitas —paralizadas del miedo— tocaban el pecho frío en la zona de su abdomen, disfrutando de un contacto descarado que surtió un efecto contra sus bocas. Un gemido ronco de tan sólo imaginar que aquellos dedos diminutos, tímidos e inocentes, podían seguir bajando hasta encontrase con alguien que los había estado esperando desde el primer roce. Decidió resolver el problema del sostén de una buena vez, lo desabotonó en un movimiento que había aprendido luego de que la primera vez Hinata lo tuvo que ayudar —con vergüenzas y risas—, era algo de cuestión de practica pero en aquel momento fue como un latigazo a la piel de durazno de su novia. La realidad de que iban directo al placer y de que la luz todavía seguía encendida.

Antes de que los tirantes empezaran a bajar por sus brazos, acompañados de las manos desesperadas del rubio. Se abrazó a él con insistencia, moviéndose no sólo sus senos contra el pecho deseoso de aquel contacto, sino también la tela que se levantó sin sostener absolutamente nada; inútil. Naruto no esperó ese tipo de reacción, había estado deseando comprobar la redondez de su pecho —su suavidad y grandeza— bajo la luz seductora de una lámpara ocre, no le produjo gracia que ella se ocultara —como siempre— aún cuando el contacto fuese placentero. Esperó en silencio a que ella dijese algo, aunque sentía sus labios rebullirse —húmedos con la punta de la lengua seca—, mientras la frente poco a poco caía sobre sus hombros. Al final ella habló, con el mismo tono de suplica que usaba en todos sus encuentros; recordándole algo que había olvidado:

— La luz, Naruto-kun… — Siempre, sin excepción, ella realizaba aquella ritual acción de esconderse tras la oscuridad. Desde el primer día se lo había pedido, y era exactamente la falta de luz la que hacía que ella se desinhibiera y diera paso al disfrute. No había manera de descubrirla en lugar nítido de luminiscencia sin que ella se acobardara al instante. Él nunca había podido describir la perfección de su piel, en un escrutinio bárbaro —porque realmente había planeado varias veces verla por más de quince minutos hasta grabarse de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo—, y había tenido que conformarse con el tacto a ciegas; adivinando la posición de sus piernas, la forma de su cara y la ubicación de sus zonas bajo la luz plateada que se filtraba por la ventana; o el sentido de la imaginación. Ese día no iba a ser distinto. No quería perderla en la penumbra, aunque el hecho de sentirla le bastaba, hubiese dado lo que fuese con conocer la expresión que colocaba al llegar al orgasmo. No sólo su grito, no sólo una forma que creía ver bajo la mortecina luna atenuada por sus cortinas; deseaba verle en vivo: clara, detallada, perfecta.

— Hinata… —su voz dejó entrever que hoy negaría aquella petición, pero la manera en que sus brazos lo tomaron por el cuello indispuestos a soltarlo le confirmaron que aquello iba a ser un estigma por el resto de su vida sexual. Suspiró rendido mientras ella volvía a repetir, tozuda:

— La luz… —Un momento de quietud. Se incorporó sin quitar la mano derecha de la espalda helada de la pelinegra, los dedos jalaron la cadena y la sala se sumió en las sombras de un dormitorio con su mesa de noche vagamente encendida tras el parabán, una cocina sumida en la oscuridad, una ventana que les daba la espalda y un montón de objetos que tenían formas pero no rellenos. Hinata se sentía sobre sus piernas como hacía unos segundos, más lo único que diferenciaba de aquella suave sombra deliciosa eran sus movimientos y los ojos brillantes; inconfundibles. — Naruto-kun… —susurró ronco mientras se separaba cada vez más decidida, como si la situación fuese completamente distinta desde que él había dejado de "verla". Se acomodó de tal manera que fue imposible que sus sexos no se tocaran. Los pantalones comenzaron a estorbar cuando por el simple movimiento de incorporarse el sostén cedió cayendo entre el espacio que se formó entre los dos y sus senos desnudos. Alzados y descarados; estaban esperando su boca o manos —no importaba cuál fuese el inicio, siempre y cuando empezara ya—. La espalda femenina se curvó haciendo su abdomen más plano, sus costillas visibles y la redondez más apetitosa. Tragó mientras alternaba la mirada sobre aquella piel perlina cuyo perfil se iluminaba por la pobre luz del alumbrado público. Sus pezones ya estaban erectos, incitándolos a tocarlos y la piel de sus clavículas descendía hasta formar dos perfectos montes: tersos y tiernos. Sus hombros magros combinaban a la perfección con su cintura de avispa; sus caderas de guitarra y aquella fertilidad en el pecho deseable. Sin quitar los ojos de aquellas orbes perlinas, cubiertas por una sombra de pestañas y la humedad de estarlo esperando tanto tiempo hasta las lágrimas, tomó aquellas montañas de dios con la palma abierta sin estrujarlos sólo compactándolos para comprobar su firmeza; mientras depositaba un cálido beso en el inicio de su feminidad. Aquel huesito delicioso entre las clavículas y el inicio de su costillar, peligrosamente ubicado entre sus senos. Lo hizo mirándola, adivinando la sonrisa que seguramente se formaría en sus labios y la respiración arrebolándole las mejillas. La piel de aquel valle oculto siempre por sus camisas holgadas y ese perfume perpetuo de amabilidad, le hizo hervir de excitación y una mezcla de ternura que le sobrecogió. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante cuanto la necesitaba. Era, por muy cursi y ridículo que sonase, su vida entera.

— Hinata —respiró sobre uno de sus pezones endureciéndolo por el riguroso calor de su saliva. Ella tembló toda confirmándole que era suya por completo, esclava de cualquier movimiento o roce. — Eres hermosa…—susurró mientras las manos acunaban sus bondadosos senos: redondos y blanquecinos como la primera vez que los acarició totalmente vírgenes. Seguían tensándose tímidos como aquella tarde, ocultándose en las sombras como si fuesen prohibidos y del mismo modo: brillantes por la luz muerta que le daba una película fantasmal: enigmática. Todo su contorno plateado y la aureola negra esperando ser probada. Los tocó dándose el lujo de redescubrir todas sus dimensiones, sin despegar los labios un instante mientras ella empezaba a quejarse por la deliciosa sensación de unos dedos a penas acariciando superficialmente la piel. La observó sorprendiéndose por la mirada penetrante que había tenido ella todo el tiempo sobre su cara, imposibilitada a cerrar los ojos de placer, pensando en algo que tenía que ver con su rostro. Una mirada extraña: no era adoración; era algo de deseo con amor, un escrutinio feroz y de la misma manera tenue. El brillo de sus ojos le hizo dar aquel salto abismal sin preocuparse en los daños colaterales. Acercó su boca llena de saliva y temblores, lentamente, apuntalando aquella zona que lo llamaba. No retiró sus orbes azules de las de ella, ni un segundo, sentía la dicha de recortar la distancia de aquel lugar deseado mientras la desmenuzaba con sus ojos: quebrantándola poco a poco, forzándola a rendirse y al final presenciando la manera en que sus parpados se contraían cerrándose de gusto. Había unido su boca, lengua y dientes —ya no recordaba que había sido primero: lo olvidó con el simple contacto— con aquel pedazo de piel que sabía a gloria. Endurecido, contra la suavidad de una lengua encantada por el sabor de la piel de durazno, bailó como un caramelo mientras chupaba, lamía y besaba todo sin frecuencia establecida. Hacía, y mientras ella más gemía, hacía más. Sentía sus manitas apretarse contra su cabello y cuello induciéndolo a probarla entera —con más fuerza y pasión—. Su respiración demoniaca, como bocanadas llenas de gemidos y quejidos, la escuchaba por encima de él revuelta entre su nuca y el ambiente. Decía muchos "por favor" y "Naruto-kun" revueltos entre un movimiento corporal, tenso, que le daba mayor acceso a su pecho. Podía adivinar, aunque ya no la miraba, que se mordía los labios para no dejar pasar un gemido de más. Racionándolos. Esa misma actitud egoísta de su parte —debía de haberle regalado cada uno de sus disfrutes— le hizo desesperarse hasta el punto que no supo en qué momento metió sus manos en el mono de entrenamiento y empezó a bajarlo por aquel trasero tenso. Ella le hubiese ayudado si no fuese porque su pecho izquierdo, él que había estado desatendido y deseoso de caricias, había empezado a ser atacado por los labios rudos del rubio. El cuerpo lo tenía débil, casi lleno de algodón, empezaba a olvidar la ubicación de sus miembros a menos que las manos de su novio estuviesen ubicadas en ellas. Sintió el frío en sus muslos cuando el pantalón ya resbalaba por el talón de Aquiles, sin tiempo para mantenerlo en sus piernas. Sentirse en ropa íntima, frente a él, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna y con las rodillas empotradas en el sofá esperando otro ataque intempestivo; la hizo calentarse de inmediato. No había frío en la habitación, sintió incluso que la ropa de Uzumaki comenzaba fundirse con él y debía ser apartada cuanto antes.

Naruto adivinó sus pensamientos sin quererlo, cuando apartó sus besos un instante de la aureola, al sentirla más agitada que de costumbre. La forma en que su boca se secaba esperándolo lo hizo sentir culpable. No tuvo que alzarse si quiera para unir sus labios con los de ella: era tan diminuta y frágil que la abrazó sin realmente proponérselo. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron, perfectos, uno al otro. Se conocían cada esquina, curva e incluso sombra. No había nada que ocultarse y así lo hicieron saber cuando la sensación de sus lenguas los embotó, los labios enrojecieron hasta el punto de sangrar y sus narices se pegaron tanto hasta casi no respirar. El sonido de su correa tintineó marcando el inicio del siguiente paso. Ella no se tensó, como lo había hecho días pasados, más bien aguardó mientras sus labios se corrían amorosos hacía las mejillas de su amado. Se detuvo un minuto a explicarle sin palabras sus sentimientos, lentamente como sólo él podía entenderle. Sin apresurarse, sin saltarse espacios de piel, con los labios amables que sólo ella tenía para él. Su boca corrió hasta el cuello cuando él pasó, mientras sonreía de gusto y reía por las cosquillas, sus manos a los muslos para dejar caer la tela en el piso. Sus pies habían estado descalzos todo aquel tiempo, pero el simple contacto con alguna parte del cuerpo del otro los había mantenido tibios. Hinata volvió el camino de sus besos directo a su boca, mientras sentía las manos grandes de él presionarles las caderas adelante: atrayéndola inevitable directo a sus interiores. Una orden que acató obediente, sin resistencia, cayendo al flexionar las rodillas con todo su peso y un movimiento aprendido; involuntario. Naruto roncó contra sus labios cuando se unieron, fue ese mismo instante en que sus dos miembros se rozaron con la tela de por medio. Lo repitió la Hyuuga con las manos masculinas marcándole, con paciencia, el ritmo. Si la caricia debía ser rápida sus manos se apretaban superficiales mientras se deslizaba hacia su trasero en un meneo de arriba abajo —simplísimo— que ella imitaba con la punta del hueso de su parte más intima, los labios empezaban a sufrir los azares de aquella caricia deliciosa. Los roces lentos eran, por general, circulares y ocurrían cuando el rubio le daba libre albedrio para que ella se moviera como quisiera. Descubriendo cada paso de su sexualidad, Hinata aún tímida en esos temas, se agarraba fuertemente a sus hombros —como si se fuese a caer—, cerraba los ojos con las mejillas ardiéndole y comenzaba un vaivén que siempre terminaba por agotarla de tantos gemidos. Sentía por lo detallista de sus roces la cabeza del sexo de su novio golpearse en su punto más débil, los nervios se le crispaban. La simple idea de verla dándose placer con él, sola, sin directrices o pedidos, lo enloquecía. Naruto no podía regalarle tanto poder a la pelinegra, sin lamentarlo unos minutos después, tenía que hundir los dedos con fuerza —casi violencia— contra sus muslos o trasero y firmemente apretarla contra su ser. Lo más profundo y descarado que fuese, que no quedase un pedazo de sus viseras que no sintiese lo que ella producía en él. Sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Aquel acto no sólo le obligaba a tirar miles de maldiciones al aire, mientras mordía sus hombros cremosos, sino también excitaba a Hinata —memorizando cada tramo de la parte intima de su novio que se presionaba cada vez más fuerte contra la tela de su blúmer— insatisfecha por la caricia externa. Deseaba esa profundidad, aquella misma fuerza de apretujarse con dolor contra sus labios vaginales, pero dentro de ella. Lo necesitaba con locura, pero, tenía demasiada vergüenza de decirlo en voz alta que prefería morderse los labios mientras el instinto oculto en sus entrañas la hacía tomarse de su cuello duramente y seguirle el movimiento de sus caderas; jadeante.

No se contuvo más, en aquella poltrona no conseguía alcanzar todas las partes erógenas de aquella delicada zona, además deseaba casi con locura poder pegar todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, cubrir cada tramo de su piel con sus caricias o peso. Llenarla completa, y al mismo tiempo, consolarla delicadamente. No le importaba donde fuese, pero quería tenerla en todo su dominio, y ella sentaba sobre sí no le permitía obligarla sobre sus designios. Quería llenar su cuerpo de besos, alzar sus piernas sobre sus caderas —incluso sobre sus hombros—, tenerla para sí en su más exquisita expresión: debajo de él con los ojos perlados semi-cerrados, labios llenos de palabras amorosas y manos —siempre— amables. Hinata siempre era hermosa, pero cuando le hacía el amor era un ser de otro mundo. No quería compartirla de esa manera con nadie, ni siquiera con el maldito fisgón de Kurama —que estaba más callado que de costumbre—. La levantó en vilo sin que ella se lo esperara, sin siquiera separar sus sexos de aquella proximidad peligrosa. La tomaba por los muslos aunque sus dedos pudieron haberse resbalados seguros a su trasero; no tuvo tiempo para ello: la expresión de divertimento y sorpresa que ella le lanzó le hizo sonreír como un idiota. Estaba enamorado como un imbécil, perdidamente.

Caminaron riéndose, aunque él le preguntaba con la voz ronca y traviesa en el oído: _"¿De qué te ríes, picarona?" "¿A dónde me llevas…?"_, preguntaba jocosa mientras depositaba un beso casto en su pómulo; enorgulleciéndolo. "_Tú sabes muy bien a donde te llevo, picarona…"_, respondía cerquita de su oído seduciéndola por completo. Se tomaba de su cuello como si se fuese caer, pero, la verdad lo hacía para no morirse en el agua de sus ojos. El corazón le latía contra el pecho masculino, como una locomotora. Él lo escuchaba, y aquel sonido agitaba el suyo; algo casi imposible debido a que siempre estaba agitado al estar a su lado. La luz de su "cuarto" —una extensión de la casa en donde estaba la reducida cama, pergaminos tirados en el suelo como una alfombra, una lamparita de mesa que le servía en las noches de ocio y un paraban que separaba aquella zona del resto del apartamento convirtiéndolo en un lugar "intimo" — volvía a traerle vida a la piel de Hinata, pintándola de un blanco amarillento que no le pertenecía, pero que exponía cada una de sus perfecciones —o imperfecciones como decía ella— a indagación. Ella se percató de dicha luminosidad cuando habían llegado al lugar en cuestión, pero no se quejó porque caería pronto en la cama y lo más seguro antes de que Naruto se hundiera junto a ella en el colchón, apagaría la misma cuando ella susurrase _"La luz, Naruto-kun…". _No esperó que no llegasen a la cama, sino a los pergaminos. Uzumaki tampoco había podido explicar con exactitud como ocurrió, creyó que iba a trastabillar con uno de ellos y al final terminó arrodillándose en ellos y depositándola como si se tratase de un tatami lujoso en donde se coloca un tesoro milenario. La pelinegra se desparramó como mirra en el suelo, con las piernas cuasi-abiertas, los codos apoyados en los papeles pintados y el cabello bajándole por toda las extensiones de piel cetrina. No se dio tiempo para admirarla en el suelo, antes de enredar los dedos en las bragas y bajarlas en un tirón rígido que le permitió depositar un rápido beso en el vientre muy cerca del ombligo virginal. Los ojos le miraban desde la distancia, con los labios abiertos y el abdomen plano respirando nervioso. No le contestaba o suplicaba, se quedaba expectante mientras la telilla era retirada de sus tobillos. Roja de vergüenza, cuasi-oculta. Los senos se alzaban sugerentes, perfectos ante la luz amarillenta de la lámpara, y a cada minuto la sombra de su entrepierna parecía querer desaparecer para revelar aquel lugar que llamaba a sus dedos a hundirse; con una invitación terrible. Aquella imagen sería y será la más erótica en toda su vida, no sólo por el hecho de verla desnuda envuelta en sus anotaciones de una misión entrante, sino también por la posición que había caído en cuestión: con los muslos abiertos llamándolo a adentrarse de una vez. "No esperes más…", parecían estar cantándole, sin embargo, prefirió reptar por el cuerpo femenino y tembloroso directo a sus labios. Ella balbuceó:

— La luz…—tragó despacito, cosa que le encantó al rubio— La cama…

— Podemos prescindir de las dos, dattebayo —aclaró mientras hundía los labios en su quijada, tan lento como la saliva que había pasado por su garganta. Los dientes rasparon la piel amada, hasta morderla. Sonrió contra ella mientras la sentía tensarse, algo incomoda, algo excitada. Su cuerpo cupo exacto contra sus piernas y sin siquiera quererlo estás se apretaron, imperceptibles, contra las caderas de él. La sintió boquear por encima de sus cabellos, seguramente estaría parpadeando como una tonta mientras conseguía las palabras que la salvaran de situación tan desventajosa.

— Naruto, por favor… —pareció modular cuando los ojos azules se alzaron en la oscuridad formada por su sombra, viéndola directo a los ojos. Sus dedos rasposos treparon por las orejas hasta llegar al pómulo hirviendo de la sangre acumulada. Se miraron en silencio, mientras él colocaba toda su atención en la caricia dulce en la piel de su rostro. Hinata era hermosa, indescriptiblemente hermosa. Besó la punta de su nariz con debilidad sin detener sus nudillos recorriendo los cachetes, la comisura de sus labios seca por el miedo y la suavidad de su barbilla diminuta. Respiraba raso contra la cara bronceada de su novio, calmándose por momentos y luego volviendo a recordar la luz sobre sus cuerpos. Los besos tibios, algunos helados, sobre la piel de su rostro la llenaban de gozo. Cerraba los ojos cada vez que sentía su cuerpo acercarse, su olor personal inundándola y el roce —casi olvidado— de su masculinidad contra el vientre. Caliente, deseoso, pero sin estropear el momento que vivía allá arriba: en sus bocas unidas. Sus caras tocándose, su nariz oliéndola, sus labios besándolo mientras se resignaba a la luz que le permitía verle las expresiones. Nunca pensó que los ojos de Uzumaki tuviesen ese color tan pastel al besarla, que su boca siempre encontrase una sonrisa en las comisuras, que sus parpados se cerraran del puro placer del contacto y que con escucharla gemir, pedir o respirar, todos sus gestos le respondieran. No sabía cuánto la amaba hasta el momento en que él se separó con la luz amarillenta bañándole la expresión: calmado, muerto de felicidad por aquellas caricias de amor, con una sonrisa personal de gusto que no se le podía borrar ni con las peores palabras. La forma en que pasaba los ojos por su cara, le confirmó, que aquella sensación de ser acariciada por unas pestañas —en la oscuridad de la penumbra— era real. Eran sus ojos mirándola, sin desperdiciar cualquier rayo de la luna para adivinar la forma de sus orgasmos, adorándola.

— Sólo por hoy… —le susurró mientras apartaba algunos cabellos que le habían caído en el cuello y la frente, haciéndola tentadora pero harto fastidiosos. Ella no gesticuló cuando la mano callosa bajo de su mejilla, la describió por sus laterales sin detenerse en su parte favorita: sus pechos; hasta llegar a las caderas. Volvió a repetir: — Por favor, sólo por hoy…— la suplica fue el detonante para que la punta de sus dedos caminaran lentos, juguetones hacia su vientre. La carne suave en aquella parte de su cuerpo le llamaba a abatirse con cada toque. El olor penetrante de sus líquidos vaginales lo tenía grabado en la memoria desde aquel día que lo probó directamente. El índice se resbaló casi tocando su clítoris; acción de desató una afirmación decidida aunque muda.

— Uhm… —su cara había asentido totalmente enrojecida, mientras las manos las contraía contra su pecho tocando con la yema de sus dedos los labios húmedos de tan sólo pensar que un milímetro más y… tembló hasta la punta de los pies. Se sentía con fiebre y tuvo que abrir la boca como si se estuviese ahogando: no tenía aire en los pulmones. La garganta se le secó junto con los parpados que se abrieron de la sorpresa. Tres dedos bajaban por su entrada con una lentitud tortuosa, apenas rozando los pliegues que cedían carnosos unos contra otros. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, casi destilando sangre. Los ojos de Naruto no dejaban de mirarla, aunque a veces se veía traicionado por el calor que emanaba el centro de Hinata. Sus dedos sólo sentían la afelpada zona que dejaba un rastro húmedo sobre sus yemas. Un poco más de fuerza y los labios cedieron junto a un gritillo. Los dedos tuvieron que empotrarse contra su boca, casi tocándose los dientes, para no volver a separarlos. La mano izquierda de Uzumaki le acarició los cabellos pidiéndole una espera que ni él podía garantizarle. — Na-Naruto-kun… —vibró— Na…—se quedó con la quijada tensa cuando volvió a sentir su dedo corazón subiendo por aquel camino descarado entre sus piernas. Fue fácil abrirla para sí, mucho más suave en sus hondas entrañas y caliente. Palpitaba toda de deseo con los muslos estirados a cada lado. El cuerpo del rubio se había apartado un tanto para poder alternarse el espectáculo de su sexo y el rostro jadeante. La besó liviano en el momento en que sus labios internos le incitaron a entrar de una buena vez, con su "por favor…" anhelante. Enterró un dedo sin avisarle, casi de manera salvaje y luego se quedó quieto para que toda su energía corriera por aquel beso que llegaba hasta su oreja. Hinata se empezó a caer sobre sus codos, dócil. Él la siguió depositándola entre los papeles que craquearon por el peso de sus cuerpos, terminarían destruidos al final de aquella unión. La pelinegra tuvo que tomarlo de aquel brazo bondadoso, con las uñas para no desgarrarse en un gemido ronco que venía desde su vientre. Toda su parte íntima oscilaba, palpitaba y podía sentir el meneo frenético de aquel largo dedo cada vez más profundo —aunque aquello parecía imposible—. Un sonido amoral empezó a llenar la habitación junto a sus quejidos y jadeos; su agarre se volvió más fuerte hasta casi desprenderle el brazo en otro jalón, sin embargo él no se quejó. La miraba directo al rostro, encantado de cada una de sus sensuales expresiones, embelesado por lo terriblemente erótica que se veía con aquella luz dorada sobre su cuerpo y las mejillas ardiendo. Ella le observaba nublada, con los parpados semi-cerrados y los labios titiritantes. No recordaba en qué momento de aquel vaivén que empezó a atraerlo contra su oído, casi divertido, él había introducido dos dedos más a la operación. Se sentía estrecha, apretada y por un instante el movimiento fue casi animal. Si no fuese por su considerada mano que le acariciaba el cabello y su voz tierna; hubiese pensando que aquel era un acto para saciar su deseo más carnal. Lo era, pero su diferencia radicaba en llamarlo _hacer el amor_, mientras le susurraba de esa manera contra el oído; derritiéndola. La Hyuuga confirmó cuan débil era con él.

— ¿Te gusta, Hinata? —le preguntó mientras se hundía más en el fondo y regresaba lentamente alzado hacía su salida, tocando cada uno de sus puntos nerviosos. Ella movió la cabeza para todos lados, atontada por la tortura, sin realmente querer negar nada. Naruto volvió a acercarse calado por su locura y volvió a preguntarle insistente; encantado por lo tozuda y tímida que podía ser Hinata en ese tipo de situaciones. Le gustaba molestarla en ese tipo de juegos, conseguir — así fuese a cucharadas obligadas— una confidencia sexual de su parte. Jugar a que ella dominaba y daba directrices, aunque en su mayoría era simples jadeos de cansancio cuando él amenazaba con terminar el placer — Dime, Hinata… —le acarició las sienes— ¿Te gusta o no te gusta? —su dedo salió de aquel centro atrayente, casi a regaños, y comenzó a acariciarla en el exterior con la palma abierta. Ella soltó un sonido parecido a una protesta, pero parecía cansada con la anterior agresión. Los movimientos circulares hicieron que sus fluidos empaparan la zona. — Vamos… —le susurró de nuevo pero ahora pegado a su frente— Te agrada, yo lo sé, dattebayo…—Ella tragó con dolor y asintió lentamente desorientada— ¿Sí qué…?

Luego de un largo silencio y un movimiento casi muerto, ella se vio obligada a contestar antes de que él le pasara factura a ese silencio.

— Me… gusta… —miró a otro lado, avergonzada por aquella simple palabra que expresaba su goce. Como recompensa volvió a sentir el dedo corazón hundirse en su ser en un ritmo bien marcado. La tomó de sorpresa con la boca abierta dejando pasar el gemido de sorpresa que hizo sonreír de gusto a un Naruto que cada vez se encontraba más sobre ella; esperando el momento para el ataque. Volvió a tomarse de sus brazos clavando los dedos en la piel bronceada, cada vez más cerca de los hombros atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, invitándolo a subirse nuevamente sobre sí. Aquella petición al borde de un espasmo de placer, lo hizo sonreír confiado de todas las sensaciones que producía en ella. Esta vez la complació reptando sobre su cuerpo friolento, pálido por naturaleza, preciosa. Apretó el vaivén de sus dedos dándole a entender que algo terminaría en cualquier momento, Hinata pensaba que se trataba de ella. Escuchó su voz sosegada por los sonidos corporales, por encima de su nariz; algo lejana como sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te gusta? —volvió a insistir mientras sacaba la yema pausadamente volviendo a la caricia superficial, cuando ella estaba a punto de terminar. Se mordió los labios con brutalidad, molesta por no poder tener las fuerzas suficientes para pedirle que siguiera o se hincase de una maldita vez en ella. Lo miró delirante, llena de un dolor que no sentía, los labios se abrieron para decirle _"No te detengas…",_ aunque parecían dispuestos más a susurrar: _"Te necesito, hazlo ya". _Naruto adivinó sus pensamientos en las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, Hinata podía llorar por cualquier cosa que le produjera rabia; detenerse en ese instante lo hacía odiarlo un _poquito._ La quiso besar para amainar su molestia, pero decidió seguir con aquel juego. Sus dedos se estacionaron sobre su clítoris, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna entera arqueándola un tanto y endureciendo sus pechos más de lo que ya estaban. La Hyuuga se sintió frágil y extra-sensible. — ¿Te gusta esto…? —apretó atormentando aquel punto. Ella cerró los ojos mientras balbuceaba un "Sí, sí, sí" casi demente, pero inaudible. — O…—le sonrió como si se tratase de una travesura mientras se separaba por completo de su contacto. Ella colocó suma atención al verse desatendida, situación que ocurría con poca frecuencia. Sus dedos se enredaban en el interior y tiraban de él calmado, exponiéndose ante la mirada femenina que —aunque— trataba de contener su semblante; seguía siendo el mismo libro abierto. Hinata era tan tierna. Enrojeció hasta la frente coloreada por los tersos cabellos, abrió la boca pero luego prefirió sólo apretar la mandíbula. Apartó los ojos, la luz marcaba el pecho trabajado de Uzumaki, el hueso de sus caderas y sus muslos reclinándose para volver a abordarla. La voz ronca, deseosa por el escrutinio curioso al que había sido sometido, se escuchó retumbando. — Tal vez quieras… —Su miembro brillaba no sólo por la luz de la lámpara de noche, también por el resultado de la excitación. La mano derecha, vendada, lo llevó directo a la entrada; frotándose la punta húmeda contra los pliegues preparados desde hacía minutos atrás para recibirlo. Un temblor en las caderas, parecía como si Hinata se estuviese restregándose contra él. Los ojos no se detenían de mirarlo, nublados por la sombra de sus pestañas, moduló cortada por la sensación que crecía en su ingle: carne contra carne, calor y humedad. Hubiese preferido cerrar las piernas que perpetuar aquel suplicio.

— Hazlo —consiguió que ella dijese con la voz audible. Lo miraba clara, dueña de sí misma. Sus palabras dejaban traspasar la necesidad de unirse en ese mismo instante u olvidarse por completo de aquella acción. Naruto parpadeó sin esperarse una orden en aquel punto de la situación, pero terminó por sonreír torpe ante la seriedad de ella que comenzaba a desesperarse por su calma.

— Bien… —fue su aviso, mientras los brazos reptaban sobre los hombros inmóviles de la Hyuuga. La sombra de su cuerpo proyectada sobre el suyo le dio un sentimiento de seguridad que había experimentado pocas veces, quiso abrazarse a él y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Sus codos se apoyaron a cada lado de su cabeza entre los papeles que crujían al romperse. Aprovechó aquella oportunidad para abrazarse a su espalda ancha mientras reposaba sus labios helados sobre las clavículas marcadas de sus hombros; sentía el peso sobre sus caderas abiertas y el imperceptible apretón que ella le daba con las rodillas sobre sus glúteos. Firmes, su calor contra el suyo, un roce demoniaco por el simple acomodar. Le susurró sobre los cabellos lacios mientras sentía como la punta se resbalaba torpemente por sus labios sin lograr entrar, a menos que tuviese una dirección fija. Esperó mientras bajaba la mano y su nombre se colaba sin querer entre un beso. — Hinata —vibró en su caja torácica, música para sus costillas— Yo… —hubiese podido decir "te amo", pero aquello arruinaría el momento. No estaba allí para decirle sus sentimientos, se encontraban esperándose para deshacerse en placer, no podía hacerle esperar más aunque el hecho de dejar la frase inconclusa tuvo el efecto contrario. Ella le esperó, aunque sabía que pronto se abriría un abismo entre los dos: cuando terminasen aquel acto. Las cosas comenzarían a cambiar: No habría tiempo para este tipo de cosas. Resopló con el corazón adormecido y deslizando su mano directo a su miembro, se arregló para entrar de una buena vez por todas. Se enterró al mismo tiempo que las uñas de Hinata lo hicieron en su espalda. Un jadeo que parecía el quejido de algún dolor pero que por el último suave suspiro se descubría como una molestia de placer. Todo su rostro se estrelló contra su pecho desnudo, cálido la recibía mientras se abrazaba a su espalda semi arqueada, a su cabello milenario sin fin y a esa colonia de lavanda que siempre llevaba impregnada en el cuello. Las piernas de ella temblaban por el azote mientras los pies se enrollaban sobre su corva. Se quedaron inmóviles, aunque ninguno de los dos necesitaba ese tiempo para acostumbrarse, aprendiéndose las respiraciones del otro. Diferenciándolas de entre todas del mundo, atesorándolas. Ella fue la valiente que subió los dedos tiernos a su cabello, perdiéndose en un masaje que le espantó todos los demonios.

— Te amo, Naruto-kun… —le besó la mejilla que para sorpresa estaba húmeda. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? No sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que si preguntaba terminaría hiriéndolo por completo. Su orgullo estaba destrozado, pero, por sobre todas las cosas —sin que ella lo supiese— su corazón no podía seguir viviendo tranquilo con la idea de que ella pudiese empezara a sufrir desde aquel instante. Él se resguardó en la tranquilidad de su cabeza, aunque hubiese estado más cómodo en sus senos fértiles. Sobó en silencio, mientras el abrazo se ablandaba y sus dedos bajaban directo a las caderas no permitiéndose darle otro minuto para descansar. Lo susurró mientras se separaba para verla al rostro, el rastro húmedo de algunas lagrimas seguía brillando sobre su piel cetrina, más la oscuridad casi los borraba.

— Yo te amo más… —esperó y se movió tranquilo dentro de su ser. Ella estaba estrecha e hirviente. Aquella caricia la recibió con felicidad mientras los ojos se le cerraban entre la dicha de escucharlo y sus caderas. — No sabes cuánto… —beso el inicio de los valles, casi en la zona de su corazón que palpitaba enloquecido, no se detuvo en el vaivén de sus caderas. Se mecía sobre ella, frecuente, certero y sin apurarse. No tenía necesidad de llegar profundo, con tal de ocuparla en todas sus zonas erógenas. Habría tiempo para todo, pero en ese instante lo que tenía que decir era tan importante como su frote— Ni te imaginas cuanto —terminó por darlo todo, no tenía más retén. Las manos se le clavaron sobre la piel esponjosa hundiéndose lo más hondo que podía, empezando a encontrar limites. Rápido porque se empezaba a quedar sin respiración, lento porque ella debía sufrir un poco, profundo porque el cometido era llenarla por completo. Los gemidos, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta en una mueca que parecía de llanto pero inmediatamente sonreía de gusto, las pestañas bañadas en unas lágrimas que pudieron ser producto de sus estocadas o palabras, el ronroneo en su vientre, sus músculos estrujándolo para que no la volviese a abandonar, sus cejas inclinadas en una expresión incógnita. El cuello se le alzaba junto con los senos prepotentes, sus costillas formaban una cintura deliciosa que dejaba de existir con cada una de sus penetraciones. Sus miembros unidos, estrujados, desesperados.

Naruto tuvo que dejar pasar varias bocanadas de aire revuelto, mientras más daba sentía que no le era suficiente para satisfacerse. Sin embargo, el rostro y la vocecilla de Hinata le decían que lo estaba haciendo bien. Enrojecida por los azares, se tomaba por los codos del mismo que estaba alzado sobre ella con las piernas montadas sobre sus caderas y sus glúteos descansando en los muslos. La profundidad le daba a sus senos el movimiento tenso perfecto, circular. Le encantaba verla sumida en el estupor de sus temblores, con los dedos embargados en las hojas de papel que servían como cama y el abrir y cerrar de ojos buscando algo en el techo de la habitación: una respuesta. La boca comenzó a hablar por si sola: Un "Ohdios, dios mío", muchos "Naruto-kun…" que sonaban más sexys que nunca, unos dientes mordiendo sus labios exteriores, unas manos que acariciaban sin timidez los músculos de su pecho y brazos, unos labios vaginales que se abrían y apretaban a gusto alrededor de su miembro; sin dejarlo escapar. Su primer orgasmo fue fácil de conseguir, un grito la hundió en un sueño de palpitaciones mientras él bajaba la frecuencia de las embestidas no sólo por consideración, sino por gestos que hacían del rostro de Hinata —siempre amable e inmutable— un poema. Ojos velados, casi cerrados por completo aunque entornados al cielo, una quijada alzada en una posición incómoda, un cuello torturado y el gemido mezclado en su nombre, mezclado en una queja, mezclado con muerte y resurrección. Había dejado de ser ella misma y ahora era otra, una más preciosa —aunque eso era imposible—. Cayó, semi-vencido, sobre su calor de amor incondicional; mientras ella débil lo recibía en un abrazo que lo llevó a enloquecer a tales puntos que no le importó su sensibilidad adquirida. Se hundió tantas veces sus entrañas lo necesitaron, con la rapidez que su desesperación le motivaba, con la profundidad de necesitarla más cerca hasta ser uno sólo sin dudas. La tomó por la espalda, se apretujo hasta que las respiraciones fueron las mismas, hasta que los latidos de los corazones se sincronizaron y lo único que soltaban sus labios eran un "te amo", un "Hinata" ó "Naruto" que sonaba deformado por el placer, un suave "te necesito" que no venía al momento y hasta un "eres preciosa, perfecta" que ella no escuchó por estar demasiado concentrada en besar el cuello tenso por la presión de sus caderas sobre sus huesos. Sintió que se venía cuando ella volvió a apretarle, envolviéndolo en sus músculos escurridizos, en su voz de campanilla, en los brazos acercándolo cada vez más; hasta que la sintió tensa de nuevo y otro grito que le sacó todo lo que llevaba dentro de él. Se vino derramándose en lo más profundos rincones de aquel dulce lugar. No le importó nada, ni el tiempo, ni el frío en la habitación, ni los arruinados papeles por sus secreciones o el olor penetrante a sexo. Los dos estaban agotados, sin arrepentimientos o pensamientos en sus cabezas, casi muertos. El pecho femenino se pegaba perlino contra los pectorales que cada vez más ejercían peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo que guardaban bajo los brazos temblorosos. No tuvieron tiempo, si quiera, de mirarse a los ojos o besarse. Quedaron vacíos y, al mismo tiempo, llenos de un nuevo sentimientos que cosquilleaba sus costillas hasta adormecer el corazón. Cansado, algo resignado y adolorido en sus extremidades acalambradas; intentó alejarse de aquel cuerpo que tanta atracción ejercía sobre sí cuando sintió los dedos femeninos tomarle con un amor que jamás había conocido hasta ese instante.

— No te vayas… —le pidió sin desesperanza, tranquila. A diferencia de él, Hinata estaba segura que aquel instante era el inicio de una etapa distinta en su relación, no la muerte de la misma. Naruto aceptó su petición sin las intenciones de contradecirla, ni las fuerzas para enfrentarse. Con cuidado trató de no aplastarla con sus huesos pesados y sus costillas puntiagudas, sin salirse de su interior, protegiéndola del frío a costa de su propia comodidad. Se fue durmiendo, sin quererlo, en los pechos amables de ella, en sus caricias en el cabello y la voz conciliadora. Desnudos, bajo la luz de una pobre lámpara de mesa, un paraban que los cubría de las miradas de los objetos inanimados de la sala. Una frazada los hubiese acunado en aquel lugar hasta el día siguiente, más lo único que entibió sus almas fueron sus últimas palabras ante de caer en una especie de sueño interrumpido. — Todo estará bien, Naruto-kun.

Podía ser mentira o verdad, lo único que sabía era que oírlo de sus labios era el único consuelo que podía darle paz a su corazón intranquilo. Adolorido, hambriento de amor.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Capitulo raro y difícil de escribir. Demasiados sentimientos y, confieso, estaba oxidada en los lemmon. Me costó un mundo relacionarlos a los dos en una situación tan íntima, tan descriptiva y al mismo tiempo mientras lo escribía pensaba: Oh sí, esto es tan malditamente cannon. Sin duda alguna creo que Naruto es ese tipo de novios considerados, detallistas no porque realmente lo sea, sino porque es considerado con Hinata, y también del tipo que le gustan los juegos y las burlas jocosas. Lo veo siendo tan especial con ella en un momento como este, preocupándose por cada situación, embobado por la belleza de su novia. Listo, espero que haya expresado algo parecido, pero tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Una dedicatoria especial a **Nahi Shite**, porque ella apuesta todo por Naruto, estoy segura que este capítulo la dejara satisfecha —aunque con un día de atraso—.


End file.
